


【昕博胖雨】质子（第一部）

by Fengxixi1994



Category: Table Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 01:25:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 35,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14945001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fengxixi1994/pseuds/Fengxixi1994





	【昕博胖雨】质子（第一部）

【昕博】质子·第一部  
by风兮兮  
主【昕博】微【邱博】【可玘】【胖雨】架空，ooc属于我。  
文案：  
那一年他还是大虺太子，他还是燕国世子。  
那一年他还不是东帝少皇，他还不是钦天国师。  
恣意飞扬的少年们刚刚相遇，古老的宿命星盘终于开始转动，阴翳的暗雷在天边无声云涌  
距离天下乱世的帷幕开启，还有整整三年  
而那时，诡谲的天命之手  
注定他们终将分道扬镳

在背道而驰渐行渐远之前  
我的少年啊  
可还曾记得在昆仑秘境溪谷边无忧无虑的欢笑和嬉戏？

↑  
↑  
逗你们的，本文甚甜，全程高糖。

（一）

京城正是暮秋时分。霓枫如火，落叶如织。一袭清风吹过宫墙外的长街，于青天之下扬起一地残红。

方博再一次睁开眼睛。

坐直身体，身上的掐金纱缎锦被如水一样滑下去。顶上是墨色的帐幔，如烟如雾，坠着一袭一袭同色的流苏。身下的卧榻是悬着墨绿双绣水墨字画白绫帐子的拔步床，卷着云头的海黄花梨木，冰凉的黄藤芯子。帐幔外模模糊糊看不清摆设，屋子里隐约有真腊紫述的寒香。

方博盯着自己细白柔嫩的小手松了口气，还好，这次终于穿成了个人。看起来生活质量水准还挺高。<(=￣▽￣=)>   
掀被起身。刚掀开帐幔，就如遭雷殛。

玲珑博古架上琴、剑、悬瓶、桌屏皆是流光溢彩的稀世珍宝，花梨大理石案上各色名人法帖著书宝砚俱是价值连城的绝世孤品。大宣炉里一炉烟气袅袅上升。然而震惊他的不是清雅贵气的内饰，写意隽永的陈设，而是西墙上一幅《陌上公子图》。画的正是大虺朝丞相之子，当今太子伴读，殊祯公子邱贻可。

画像画得极逼真，浅浅几笔传神地勾勒出邱贻可的身影，俊秀无匹，清雅遗世，真真当得起一句“陌上人如玉，公子世无双”。一袭白衣，长身玉立，微微侧首抚萧，项上的羊脂白玉璎珞熠熠发光，仿若下一瞬就要从画中走出。然而方博吓得┗<|=｀O′=|>┛嗷~~的一声嗓子就破音了。能不吓尿吗，换成你，猛然看到上辈子和上上、上上上、上上上上……辈子的仇人，你感受一下投胎七次就有七次死在这个人手上试试！

全天下可能只有自己了解这个人的真面目了，那张遗世独立的倾城面容下面，是一颗多么心狠手辣的心。至今一看到他的脸，方博立刻觉得胸口隐隐作痛，反射性忆起利器贯穿胸口的痛楚。

门吱呀一声开了，一个俏丽宫女端水进来，语气并无多少恭敬：“方公子，起身了。今日要去昭文馆陪太子殿下读书，可不能迟了。”

方博不动声色地由着宫女服侍自己洗漱，试着套话：“这画是……？”宫女略带诧异地看了方博一眼：“方公子竟不知么。也是，公子是日前才入京师的，未识得殊祯公子的风采也是有的。这就是当年名震大虺的邱贻可邱公子的画像。当年他给太子殿下做伴读时，太子亲自为他画的。”宫女口中答着，手脚不停地利落为方博整理好衣冠，“公子昨日才住进宫来可能不知。您住着的清思殿，以前正是殊祯公子在宫内的游憩寓所。公子可千万当心，殿内一草一木皆不可动的，自殊祯公子殁了后，太子殿下下令陈设都要保持原样，一寸也不许挪的。”

方博脑中一道接一道的惊雷劈过，已经完全听不到宫女嘴唇翕合在说些什么。自己现在身处皇宫内？自己穿的这个人是什么身份？邱贻可殁了？什么时候？那个美如冠玉却笑容残忍，将自己冷漠戏耍于掌上的少年，竟然已经死了吗？

方博按下心中诸多疑虑，浑浑噩噩跟着太监移步昭文馆。一路打量观察，小心推敲，将所见所闻默记于心细细分析。然而强装出的镇定终于在见到太子时崩裂。

“见过太子。”

和昭文馆内一众伴读一同行礼之后，太子懒洋洋地瞥了一眼方博：“你就是北戎狄来的质子，方博儿？”

方博面上平静无波，内心翻江倒海：“是。”

太子：“看着倒是有些面善。”

方博内心腹诽：你面善，你全家都面善。你不但抱过我掐过我，还剪过我的尾巴毛呢。

看方博行为木讷言语恭谨无趣，太子因为方博面容姣似好女而起的兴趣也失了三分，淡淡道：“孤乏了，退下吧。”方博如蒙大赦，退到一边。若无其事的面下泛起惊涛骇浪。

居然是他！他竟然是太子！

没想到当年在邱府和邱贻可一起戏耍于他，并对邱贻可百依百顺的少年，竟然就是当今太子许昕！

方博脑子乱哄哄的，太傅在上面讲的课一句也没听进去。默默整理了一下掌握的有效信息，脑子飞速运转：自己穿越的这个人似乎是北戎狄的质子，名亦唤方博，尚不知目前在京师处境如何。太子看来比当日自己所见时年长不少，稚嫩少年赫然长成龙章凤姿的青年。那么自己是死了多久？邱贻可又是什么时候，因为什么事而死？没想到太子少时仅是清秀，长大了竟然如此风采逼人，一身皇家气度威严霸道，相貌亦毫不逊于名满京师的殊祯公子，而且正是自己最没有抵抗力那款……

不知不觉间四周都静了，方博回过神来，发现周围的学子都看着自己，面上有调笑，有不屑，有怜悯，有漠然。

太傅清咳一声，继续讲史：“戎狄之地，地广人稀，逐水草迁徙，咸食畜肉，衣其皮革，不若南地饭稻羹鱼，火耕水耨。毋文书，以言语为约束，民智未开，贪而好利。不足待以仁义，不可责以常礼。”

原来是在黑自己这个所谓质子的故国。方博眨眨眼。正常人许是会怒发冲冠，可惜自己是穿来的，对北戎狄没有感情，完全不疼不痒。不过这个老太傅看着是位儒雅长者，竟然当面语人是非，实非君子所为。方博决定讨厌他。才不承认是因为他说自己粗鄙无知呢。

想自己一个高学历高智商有为青年，在现代时春风得意人生顺遂，不过是开车贪图看美男出了车祸，一朝穿越堕入畜生道，横死七次轮回八世才穿成人……还被扣了个蛮夷文盲的帽子，真是闻着伤心见者落泪。

“东至柳子，西至西京，南至汉上，北至河朔，光武大将军陈玘毕其功于靖烨一役，如今咸归我大虺王土，功名赫赫，乃称杀神。”太傅讲到兴起之处，愈发慷慨激昂滔滔不绝。却听馆内一学子，唤作崔庆磊的，低低调笑了一句：“若北戎狄人都长这样，靖烨会盟时就不该让戎狄王使世子为质，不如和亲。”引起一阵嬉笑。

方博正对那人怒目而视，却听到太子淡淡附和：“便不是女子，收用了亦无妨。”

……=皿=！一万匹草泥马从心头跑过。说好的皇家气度呢，说好的正人君子呢。没想到你居然是这样的太子！

酉时散馆，众人散去，剩方博独自一人踟蹰。正愁宫中不可随意走动，不知如何回去，一小太监上前：“方公子，请随我来。”

跟着小太监来到一处寝殿，方博看着比自己住所更贵不可言的陈设疑道：“这里不是清思殿吧？”小太监未作回答，默不作声退了下去。内间一人答道：“这是孤的寝宫。”  
（二）

老实说，被太子压到案上的时候，方博是懵逼的。

回到一个时辰前。  
方博一脸莫名地入了寝宫，见礼，赐座，之后太子邀其对饮，不咸不淡地问询些塞外风土人情，物华芳樽。方博一边苦思冥想回忆高中地理课本一边胡乱应付着。太子寝宫自无凡品，酒是绝代佳酿“染霜尘”，酒盅是稀世名器“点犀斝”。染霜尘馥郁无比，不知不觉一壶已涓滴不剩。方博喝得脸颊微红，眼神迷离，直到充满强大侵略意味的健壮躯体欺身逼近还一脸茫然。  
“依卿所言北戎狄终日风沙肆虐，孤看卿这一身细皮嫩肉，倒不像塞外养出来的。漠北的风沙怎的侵染不了你？你那王兄张继科，是不是日日让你在塞上江南那眼奶汤里泡着？”  
（许昕谑称的奶汤，乃塞上江南一眼天下奇泉，泉汤乳白似浆酪，饮之甘冽无比，浴之涤尘雪肤。泉眼流经的土壤盛产一种醴水稻，米质白腻香糯，晶莹剔透，名闻大草原，故北戎狄人称之“圣泉”，又名“紫宸汤”。嘿嘿嘿解释这么多，是为了预告：15章有圣泉飙车，嗯）  
许昕显是醉了，吐气间带着染霜尘的甜洌醺然，眼角眉梢都洇着邪气。他骨节分明的大手暧昧情色地摩挲上方博的脸，“让孤先看看你，方博儿。”  
“看、看、看、看我干啥？” 方博手足无措地后退到案边，腰撞到了案沿，脸上写满慌乱。

方博是认识许昕的。  
在他还是一只小小的玄天紫狐，日日被殊祯公子邱贻可捧于掌心宠爱把玩的时候，少年太子——那时候它还不知道他就是大虺朝的明日帝王许昕——经常驾临丞相府。它还记得清秀的少年玄服蟒袍，绞股糖般缠着殊祯公子诉苦不叠。殊祯公子摇头叹道：“又被陛下骂了？——怎的，这回是和小胖小雨贪吃正德楼的金丝酥鹊，误了宫禁？需谨记饮食自倍，脾胃乃伤，你们也太能吃了。”不记得少年辩解了什么，逗得殊祯公子轻笑不已：“就会装可怜，和紫儿一样！……你可知上次它钻到盒子里睡了一天，害得我一通好找。吓唬它不许吃饭，也是像你这样，眼噙一泡泪，一脸天真无辜。只是蔫了一会儿看到食饵那劲又抖起来了，真是没脸没皮的小东西。”说着把掌心不断挣扎的小小紫狐捧到眼前，亲昵地碰碰鼻尖。

那些时日里，因着分去了邱贻可不少宠爱和注意力，却又不怎么肯搭理自己，这只陈玘捕获自北疆又命人快马扬鞭送过来的玄天紫狐幼崽，已荣升少年许昕心头的朱砂痣。少年见邱贻可拿自己和小狐狸相提并论，忿忿地鼓起脸颊，趁邱贻可不注意，偷偷地掐了一把小紫狐的尾部。  
方博想起记忆里邱贻可外人难得一见的笑容，正在晃神，又被和记忆中如出一辙的疼痛唤回了神智。妈的，堂堂大虺太子居然掐自己屁股！方博的表情龟裂了，抬手就是一掌。  
内劲纯净却毫无章法的一掌袭来，早有准备的许昕轻轻一晃避过。电光火石间已过了几招，察觉方博徒有深厚内力却无招式，仿佛一个身怀宝库却不得其门而入的稚子，许昕眸色一黯，将方博双手绞在头顶压到案上，搭上右腕，发现凝脉滞涩软弱无力，不禁沉下脸来。

数月前，驻守河朔的杀神将军从边疆传来的消息：靖烨会盟之后，北戎狄燕王世子方博将于霜月入京师为质。世子年方十五，稚龄童颜，却有个不大为世人所知的身份：武林两大宗师之一，圣僧肖战大师的关门弟子——也是邱哥哥生前最疼爱的小师弟。光武大将军陈玘传书道，此子与犬戎王张继科不同，品性纯良，心如赤子，还望太子多看顾一二，不可欺之以方。

只能说，大虺的杀神太了解太子的口味了。许昕万万没料到，位列秘而不宣的牵机影榜，武功可跻身天下前十的方博，竟会是如此软萌的少年。俊秀无双还带着些许婴儿肥的脸蛋长得如此符合太子的喜好，自以为伪装木讷孤僻扮得很好，无人注意时却眼神灵动通透，小动物般纯良却又洋洋得意的眼神简直太戳萌点，让人看着就想压到榻上掐掐他的脸蛋。

本来，即便是陈玘没有一再交代他看顾师弟，许昕也没打算去动张继科的逆鳞。许昕只是想试探一下底细，逗逗这孩子，不料却试出他功力大失，且手腕经络受过重伤，这是陈玘飞鸽传书中未曾提及的。许昕沉吟了一下，正欲发问，方博又是一脚蹬来，险些命中许昕的龙根。未来的帝王登时大怒，欺身挤进方博的打开的腿间，扯下方博腰间的汗巾将双手系于头顶，利落地绑了个结。纠缠间方博衣衫散落前襟大开，露出洁白如玉的胸膛，还不自觉地在许昕身下不停腾挪扭动，许昕按压不住，亦给那双圆圆的眼睛和惊慌失措的包子脸撩出了真火。  
自邱贻可陨世之后，太子许昕行事愈发放荡不羁，陈玘将军的话也不那么放在心上。染霜尘的酒劲上头，许昕红着眼睛，一手压着方博头顶的双手，一手抚上方博胸口的红樱，两指轻轻一拨一拧，随即被指尖奇异的触感迷住了。

可怜处男方博重生这么多次也没有遇见过这种事情，即便自己是弯的，也没做好心理准备以这种方式失身！然而方博的反抗在许昕强大的压制下轻如鸿毛，许昕喷着酒气的吐息蜿蜒过自己的耳畔，吻上了胸口，对着红樱磨嗦舔咬，吮得啧啧有声。方博一个哆嗦，腿力一松，许昕顺势将腿打得更开，一条白腿架至肩上，大手放在失去汗巾而松松垮垮的裘裤上。天要亡我，方博欲哭无泪，只觉下.身一凉，下裳已被除去。

方博脊背都绷直了，一条光溜溜的雪白长腿在肩上踢来踢去，随后下身被牢牢压制住。太子双唇含着红樱磨咬舔弄，一手握上方博那处，有技巧渐渐加重力道。初尝滋味的方博被他上下夹击弄得生不如死，没几下就浑身酥软喷出白.浊。太子双目发红呼吸粗重，对方博带着哭腔的求饶声充耳不闻，将方博双腿压到胸前，手中的滑腻尽数抹在未经人事的秘处，草草扩张一下，便要将火热挺身而入。  
“你你你放开我！”电光火石间突然想到还在紫狐博儿时期无意听到的一句对话，脑中灵光一闪：“只要你住手，我我我有办法治好你的天盲！”

（三）  
“只要你住手，我我我有办法治好你的天盲！”

方博眼一闭心一横喊出这句，原是病急乱投医，不料许昕的动作竟真的滞了一滞。

“邱、贻、可告诉你的？他还真是疼你这个师弟啊。”似乎是迟钝地想起身下动弹不得的少年和邱哥哥的关系，许昕牙齿缝挤出一句，颇有些咬牙切齿的意味。少年眼睫颤抖，以柔弱献祭的姿态被压制在身下，任自己予取予求。此时箭在弦上心火难耐，况且天下都是自己的，堂堂大虺太子何曾委屈过自己？管他什么邱贻可！……但是……忽略心头刹那间百转千回的酸涩，许昕烦躁地将方博在案上翻了个个，一口咬在肩上，咬得方博一阵战栗。 “连我这等秘事也对你毫不隐瞒。怎么，我天盲之症是你们茶余饭后的谈资么？”说着，粗鲁地将方博的双腿并在一起，在方博滑嫩的大腿缝间凶狠摩擦着。

嘤嘤嘤真的不是啊，当年邱贻可带着我守护了你多少个月圆之夜，你们谈话也不知道避讳我一只狐狸，我还能不知道你每逢十五就毒气上涌不能视物嘛！QAQ再说了，这算哪门子秘事啊对你有影响吗？方博腹诽。瞎子长时间不看感觉都好，上次是谁明明都看不见暗器却能听音辨形以掌风逼回去，亲自干掉了刺客之首的！

许昕伏在方博身上挺动半晌，终是被莫名的杂念影响了心情，意兴阑珊地翻身下来，躺在方博身边，望着殿顶穹隆发愣。方博生怕刺激许昕再次发疯，保持原先姿势趴在案上一动也不敢动，努力装死降低自己的存在感。寝宫熏香怡人，身边人的体温偏凉贴着正舒服，染霜尘澎湃酒意亦后发制人地一阵阵上头，渐渐地意识模糊，竟睡了过去。

许昕想着心事，直到听到身边传来旁若无人的小小呼噜声，侧过头去，瞬间无语兼哭笑不得。也不知道邱哥哥是怎么教出的这孩子，心大得，也真是没边了。许昕撑起胳膊，对着那张压得有点扁的无辜睡颜发了一会儿怔，也不知道想起来了什么，竟摇头无奈笑了。

方博再次醒来已经在清思殿的床上，也不知道自己是怎么被送回去的。强迫自己忘了那旖旎的一晚，方博按部就班地开始质子生活，日日去昭文馆和那帮皇家子弟共读。之后的日子太子没有再出现。许是太子交代了什么，学子们不再为难调笑方博。都是年纪正当时的少年，方博身份高贵脾气温和长得又好，很快和这帮大虺的天之骄子们熟悉起来。

这日散馆后，樊振东唤住方博。  
“明日休沐，你可有什么打算？”

方博苦笑：“在清思殿温习功课。我一介质子之身，又不能出宫，还能做什么？”

樊振东沉吟道：“那，帮我一个忙可否？我已向太子报备过，和太傅领了令符，你我去东市逛过，今夜同我回公主府休憩。”

樊振东是平阳长公主之子，师从武林两大宗师之一的秦志戬，乃是秦门许昕之后不世出的少年天才。太子成年之后忙于朝中杂务，樊振东心思澄澈一心向武，竟隐隐有超越之势。前些日子御殿比武，更是在皇帝和百官面前力挫北戎狄群豪，一夕之间，名动天下。

这些日子方博在宫中并没有闲着。那一晚他被许昕神一般的抽风弄得无力招架，事后冷静下来细想，却非常在意许昕说的只言片语。方博心思缜密，最擅长不动声色收集信息，再将其抽丝剥茧，吃透细节。印象最为深刻的是，那晚许昕说了一句，邱贻可告诉你的？他还真是疼你这个师弟啊。

他很确定自己死前，邱贻可并无师门。一晃十四年过去，邱贻可是怎么殁的，无论自己怎么旁敲侧击众人也是讳莫如深，只微露口风，约死于靖烨之战时期。那么自己死后这么些年，究竟发生了什么事？自己穿成的这个身份，北戎狄燕王世子方博，是否也是秦门弟子？大虺太子为什么要对自己做出那样的事，又为什么停手，自己明明告知他可以治好天盲，他又为何无动于衷，方博也是百思不得其解。一时之间方博感觉朝堂和江湖之间的诡谲暗涌，像一张阴云密布的网将自己勒得不能呼吸。

樊振东请方博帮的忙，大大出乎方博的预料。  
东市的尽头是勾栏之地，瓦肆棚子，大大小小的戏园子。樊振东和方博小心地翻过最大的梨园戏楼畅音阁的墙，跳到戏台后方的隐蔽处。樊振东看出方博的疑惑，解释道：“我们不能从正门走，前门后院都贴了他的符箓，想抓住他只能出其不意攻其不备。” “不是……”  
这个我理解，可是大哥你想抓谁啊。

樊振东掏出天蚕丝开始布陷阱，一边解释：“现在正在唱《稚子言》，这折结束后是《终冷苛》，等他开始唱我就从后面绕过去。”樊振东检查完陷阱，满意地拍拍手，“你守在这，他若想逃脱必得经过这里。”

“那个……”话音未落，一折结束，戏台那边爆发出惊天动地的掌声和喝彩声。掌声将息，片刻丝竹声后，咿咿呀呀的唱腔又响起，樊振东留下一句：“他看到你必会停下来，那时候就是我们的机会。我就不信这样还能让他给遁了！”说罢使轻功飘然而去。

““等等……”一直插不上话的方博崩溃。大哥，咱们到底要抓谁啊？！

一声爆响，戏台处腾起烟雾，戏友看客们尖叫四散。片刻后果见一扮相极美的花旦朝这边疾驰而来。二人一照面，俱是一愣。

（四）  
“是你！”  
“是你！”  
二人异口同声。

花旦年纪不大，身姿婀娜。一身行头流光溢彩，一双美目顾盼神飞。脸上的油彩脂粉遮掩不住美艳动人的五官，一出口却是清朗的少年音： “方博，你怎么在这儿！”  
方博一脸愕然。眼前的不是别人，当初在现代，正是贪看这个少年才走神出了车祸！方博怎么也忘记不了这张脸，连妆容都如出一辙。求助，遇到害自己穿越到这个鬼世界的罪魁祸首怎么破，在线等，挺急的！

花旦眼珠转了转：“等等，你记得我？”  
“废话，你化成灰我也认得！”  
“不可能，白告大巫的预言不可能出错！你到底是谁？”  
“我还想问问你是谁呢！是你把我弄来这鬼地方的吗！”  
“好胆！哪里来的孤魂野鬼，连我博儿的肉身都敢占！”一声暴喝，花旦一语道破身份，惊得方博魂飞魄散。  
“咄！太上老君教我杀鬼，与我神方。左扶六甲，收摄不详。神师杀伐，不避豪强。先杀恶鬼，后斩妖罡。图我友者，反受其殃。何神不伏，何鬼敢当？急急如律令，奸行鬼贼俱消亡！”   
花旦一抖宫装云肩，旋出一柄拂尘在身前一扫，另一手疾如闪电地甩出一把符箓，糊了方博一脸。  
方博：“……”  
花旦：“……”  
空气中静静掠过一阵沉默。

方博崩溃地把脸上的符箓扯下来：“这都什么鬼啊！”  
若是精怪夺舍，一经施法，灵魂必受符箓灼烧之苦，断无这般行动自如的可能。花旦不由得满脸震惊：“不得了，妖孽好道行！”  
方博：“你神经病啊！”  
花旦抓狂地揉脑袋：“你怎么知道‘神经病’这个词？你真是方博？你没失忆？”  
方博：“？？？”  
花旦：“？？？”  
两人鸡同鸭讲，场面一度十分尴尬。方博正欲发问，花旦突然凝神听了一下：“不妙，我得走了！”樊振东衣衫凌乱灰头土脸从转角处出现，狼狈不堪仍不减气势地暴喝：“周雨，你再敢跑试试！”周雨大叫一声“回头我去找你”，足尖一点，就朝墙上飞去。“等等！那边……”方博话音未落，周雨一脚踩中机关，被铺天盖地射出的天蚕丝捕个正着，五花大绑被倒吊起来。  
樊振东终于赶到，清秀白净的脸狞笑得有些扭曲：“再跑啊，你倒是再跑啊！”  
方博扶额，不忍卒睹。

回公主府的路上，马车上。  
樊振东阴沉着脸亲自驾车。  
周雨被绑成一颗粽子，蔫唧唧。  
方博脑袋高速运转，试图理清思绪。  
刚才那一番对话，信息量太大，方博的脑袋有点当机。

周雨被绑得严严实实，一路依然不消停。“喂，你真是方博儿？”  
方博一头雾水，还是下意识没好气地怼了回去：“我不是，难难难道你是啊？”  
周雨嘴里嘀嘀咕咕：“这个欠揍的语气，这个一模一样的态度，这个一紧张就结巴的习惯……”又抬头：“那你什么都想起来了吗？”  
方博：“想起来什么？”  
周雨：“你还记得张继科是谁吗？”  
方博：“我王兄。”……吧。根据这段时间收集的信息来说，应该是这样。  
周雨：“那你还记得邱贻可吗？”一  
“主人……呸”方博及时改口，差点咬到舌头：“我师兄。”许昕那厮说的。方博想到上一世临死前邱贻可一剑刺来的冰寒剑光，心中一悸。  
周雨眼巴巴地望着方博，期盼道：“那我呢？”

方博大脑飞速运转。樊振东叫他周雨，必是小时候日日跟在许昕屁股后面转的两个糯米团子之一了。小时候周雨长得玉雪可爱，狐狸博儿只觉得面熟，没料想长大以后上了妆，竟和害自己穿越的那个少年长得一模一样，其中必有原故和蹊跷。想到此人身份，想到他的师门对待妖物的一贯方式，和发现自己夺舍时那恨不得食肉寝皮的态度，不禁打了一个寒颤，需得谨慎行事。

从方博说出“神经病”这个独一无二的词开始，周雨已经相信了是他的博儿。他和方博，可是塞北姑娘春闺梦中的“雨意芳菲”呢，哪次出门不是看杀卫玠掷果盈车。扯上张继科邱贻可，铺垫这么多，就是为了趁机从方博口中听到期待的话，他是会说挚友呢，还是会说知己呢？

方·不解风情·泼冷水王·博斟酌半天，终于找着了个最安全的标签：“你是天师门掌门之子，周雨。” 

周雨满含期待的脸瞬间扭曲了一下，要不是被捆得结实几乎要蹦起来。满腹委屈又不好说破，只得满脸愠色地嚷道：“要我说多少次啊多少次！我已经是掌门了掌·门·了！我爹都已经把掌门之位传给我了你怎么就是记！不！住！呢！……你，你心里到底有没有我啊！”QAQ简直气哭。

方博被震住，干巴巴地憋出一句回应：“哦。”

周雨：“算了算了，你是什么时候想起来的？手腕好点没？”

方博：“什么什么时候想起来的？你知不知道我为什么会在这里？”眼前的这位虽然看起来不怎么靠谱，却也是传说中有通天之能的天师门掌门。自己穿越和他有关吗？

周雨理所当然道：“是我把你带过来的啊。”从塞上江南千里奔波劳碌，金陵城内还有小胖处心积虑要抓自己。要不是你王兄张继科和师兄邱贻可百般叮嘱自己照顾你，本掌门才不回京城呢。

方博：“……你带我过来干嘛？？？”我在现代过得好好的就被你抓过来了，你们天师门的人都这么任性吗？

周雨：“可是你呆在那会死啊。”要不是占卜出“若不南行必有死劫”的天命，张继科会舍得送他到千里之外？

原来天师大人是好心为了让自己避开车祸，这么说自己在现代很可能没有死，方博大喜：“那你能送我回去吗！”小龙虾、Wi-Fi和抽水马桶，天知道我有多么想念你们！

周雨：“可以啊，但是我得准备准备。”既然方博没有失忆，还活蹦乱跳的，那么白告大巫的占卜定是哪里出错了，得速速回北戎狄禀告科哥才行。

这两人从见面伊始，脑回路就没搭上调，各种鸡同鸭讲，竟也能驴头不对马嘴地说这么久，毫不觉得有异，也是大写的服。呜呼哀哉，真是美好的误会。

马车猛地一刹，周雨方博毫无防备撞在一起，滚作一团。樊振东满面寒霜地掀帘子进来：“你、们、打、算、去、哪？”

番外一·《鸡同鸭讲》  
哭唧唧，停电了，码的字还没保存呢。今天快四十度了，我已经是一只废·疯兮兮了  
不知道啥时候来电，趁爪机还有20%的电抓紧码个小番外发出来  
不是有意断更，你们还会继续爱我吗

用脑洞区@澄澄 的评论来说就是：岔了几个时空的对话被这俩天才莫名其妙的搭在一起，竟谜一般地和谐·没毛病。

码上一章时候的脑洞·平行世界·假设昕博胖雨最后穿回现代（非《质子》真实结局）

 

【92·不在一个频道照样尬聊一整晚系列】

现代。

周雨@美国，方博@北京，两个人开着视频通话，一边开黑一边心不在焉有一搭没一搭聊着。

（为方便阅读，耳误用【】框出来。）

周雨：这边东西好难吃啊，吃不惯，我在学做饭，【手都快烫糊了，就为了小胖。】  
方博：【收到串糖葫芦，就喂了小胖？】你可不能再喂小胖了，你看那腿都粗成啥样了。  
周雨怒了：小胖不胖，我跟你说小！胖！不！胖！  
方博：好好好小胖不胖，当我跟许昕一样瞎呢。  
周雨：昕哥呢？  
方博：许昕天天忙公司的事，天天盯着电脑，那瞎子，近视度数又深了，【该验光】去了。  
周雨：【改眼光】了，好的还不是你这口。你就别撒狗粮了，你不知道我现在多凄惨，这边郊区偏的，条件简直了，那天一开厨房柜子，卧槽里面竟然【有蜘蛛】，巨大。  
方博：哈哈哈【柜子里有只猪】？哈哈哈哈让我笑会儿，怎么进去的，你是住在农场里么。  
周雨：差不多吧，下次给你偷拍这边的风景。不过有的地方不让【逗留】。  
方博：（听成了【斗牛】）你以为你去西班牙呢。  
周雨：哎，真是想念伟大的祖国啊！这边前两天新闻播了枪战，我都在想要不要再买份【人寿保险】稳定一下心情。  
方博：（听成【人兽表演】），哈哈口味儿可以啊。你说这我就想起来我的血泪史了，我当狐狸那会儿你和小胖许昕天天让邱叔叔逗我记得么。太坏了，送了一墙的小皮鞭。  
周雨：哈哈哈哈你还说，没有看出来你是狐狸精，简直是我天师门二十七代掌门的毕生耻辱。不知道我大虺建朝以后不许成精的嘛??  
…………

两人都在自己的独家频道上，竟也能一整晚天衣无缝自动脑补地继续聊下去，不仅剧情奇妙地衔接上了，还丝毫没有发现哪里不对劲，真是叹为观止。

 

在旁边默默围观了整个过程的家属樊振东表示，这神一般的默【dou】契【bi】程度，大雨胖沱好像没有雨意芳菲好使了。全程高能，画面太美，辣眼睛啊昕哥。  
许昕：没关系，我瞎。  
（五）  
“你们打算去哪？”樊振东铁青着脸。

周雨眼神闪躲了一下，随即梗起脖子：“本掌门想去哪就去哪，关你什么事？”

樊振东：“你的事怎么能不关我的事！”

周雨：“呦呦呦，把你给能的，少废话还不快把你雨哥松开！”

“松开再让你跑？？一走就是三年，回来照面都不打影子都不露，倒是有时间弄得粉面桃花的四处串戏班混台子。”樊振东捏着周雨的下巴抬起，拇指擦过周雨滑嫩的脸颊，“脸上涂的这都什么——兰蔻坊的冰碧霜？林妹妹那儿你都去了你都不来找我？？！！”语气酸得都能滴醋汁儿了。

周雨后仰躲开：“才出的新品你都知道，你还怪操心小远家的胭脂水粉。”

“那是子君姐姐……别打岔！你回来为什么不告诉我，还打扮得花枝招展地窜戏园子？我告诉周叔去，打断你的腿。”

“一别三年，我的戏迷都快相思成疾了，不把在塞北写的新戏给他们唱上几折，岂不堕了我京城第一名角楼心月的名声。” 

“拉倒吧还京城第一名角，你有本事开场前不施法不念咒啊！周叔要知道你静思明慧咒和千里安魂咒是这么用的不给你气死。”

“你不过是嫉妒！嫉妒我京城梨园常青树的身份！”

“就你那水平我嫉妒你，你骂我呢吧！人家唱戏是‘唱、念、做、打’，就你是‘念、念、做、打’，你唱腔跟念白有区别？”

周雨大眼瞪得溜圆，拧过头大马金刀地叉腿坐下：“你松开我，我不可能退出戏坛的，你别妄想了！”

“还退出戏坛，你也没进去过呀！”

“跟你话不投机，放开！”

“不放！谁知道放开你又要跑哪儿去！”

“让你放开我！”

“就不放！你回来为啥不找我，还四处躲着我！”

“还不是因为你……因为你对我做那种奇怪的事！”

 

吵的不可开交的两人突然一起脸红了，眼神各种躲闪就是不敢看对方。

傻站了一会儿，樊振东看着梗着脖子看车壁的周雨，伸手牵了牵周雨的衣角。  
周雨白了他一眼，扭过头去不看他。

樊振东表情变化莫测。  
犹豫了一炷香功夫，樊振东眼神微闪，慢慢走到周雨身边坐下。  
没有错过周雨瞬间僵硬了一下的反应，樊振东伸手搂住他纤细的腰，脑袋埋在周雨胸口闷闷道：“雨哥，这三年我真的很想你。”

周雨的眼神略微软化。

下巴一直没拾起来过的方博，有幸欣赏到名满天下的秦门后起之秀樊振东此刻软萌得像一只温顺的猫咪。猫咪樊振东头顶轻轻地蹭了蹭周雨的下巴：“对不起，对不起雨哥，那次是我错了。雨哥，你别躲小胖了。”

冷冷的胖雨在脸上胡乱地拍，满满的狗粮不停地往嘴里塞。一直围观的方博猝不及防地被神展开地秀了一脸恩爱，捂脸表示真是没眼看。

周雨叹了口气，轻声道：“小胖，给我解开吧。我不跑。”

樊振东依言乖巧地挑开天蚕丝的生死结。

“方博还在这呢，我跑什么跑。” 周雨揉着手腕补充了一句。

樊振东冷冷扫过来一眼，眼光都是血淋淋的。

无辜吃瓜众方博表示躺着也中枪……我做错了什么，你俩弱冠青年玩初恋，为什么要扯上我？！  
（六）

公主府。

周雨被樊振东胳膊肘挟着跌跌撞撞地进了角门，方博默默跟随其后。三人上了肩轿，穿过砖花浮雕路，绕过两道影壁，再跨过三重院门，到了樊振东的住处听雨阁，三人方下轿。

刚进听雨阁的大门，一股引人垂涎的异香扑面而来，方博鼻翼翕动，这是……正德楼的金丝酥鹊？

周雨已经欢呼着“昕哥”冲进堂屋，将桌前稳稳坐着的人扑了个满怀。

樊振东躬身行礼：“太子殿下”。许昕对他点点头，笑着揉揉怀里人的脑袋：“小雨，你还知道回来。”

方博瞪圆了眼睛。他只见过青年许昕露出嘲讽的、戏谑的、轻佻的、冷酷的笑，不曾见过长大后的他笑得如此温柔。垂下眼睫，看到桌上犹有热气的金丝酥鹊，方博微微怔忡。

对于方博来说，数天前眼前这三个人还是俊秀少年和小小团子，最爱围在案边用金丝酥鹊耍弄自己。可怜自己穿成只玄天紫狐幼崽，灵智未开，每每抵抗不了狐狸的天性，为讨一口好吃的酥鹊，不得不忍辱负重地做出打滚、作揖、翻跟头种种高难度动作。每当自己扭动着圆滚滚的小身躯艰难地完成三人的指挥，一头扎到酥鹊上挂着，抱着鹊腿啃得眼神发亮心满意足，那三人总是笑得要从案上翻下去。这时候邱贻可若是出现，则会给他们仨一人崩一下脑门儿，爱怜地抱起小狐狸笑骂三人：顽皮！

小狐狸曾经以为他们会一直这样下去，无忧无虑，无欲无求，弹指韶光过。

直到那天，小狐狸发现一株盛放的月见狐惑。小狐狸小心地咬下来，为了不让狐惑花沾上灰尘，努力地仰头叼着花跌跌撞撞地爬着。小小的身躯爬了好远好远，小短爪子都磨痛了，终于看到了心爱主人的身影。小狐狸嘴里叼着花不能叫，欢快地摇着蓬松的尾巴。

主人快看，我给你摘的……

一剑穿心。

好痛。  
是真的痛。凌霜剑只是洞穿胸膛，它却觉得四肢百骸都寸寸碎裂了，锥心刺骨，摧胆剖肝。好痛。好痛。恍惚间小狐狸记起，这样刻骨铭心痛彻心扉的滋味，已经不是第一次品尝。

这似乎已经是它，第七次，死在这个人手上。在它最爱这个人的时候。

……而在七世之前，自己好像叫做方博。

临死前，方博终于记起了前世的一切。当命运安排他再次醒来，弹指已是十四年。

外人口中容颜绝世、温润如玉的大虺“殊祯公子”邱贻可，已经不在人世。许昕从开朗活泼爱撒娇的少年长成阴鸷冷漠的青年太子，樊振东和周雨从形影不离的小小团子变成不同势力的中流砥柱。

究竟是哪里弄错了呢？

（七）  
天色已暗，樊振东命下人掌灯传膳。听雨阁四周燃起巨大的明烛。

许昕摆摆手，令三人一同落座。

山珍海味摆满桌案，方博只直勾勾地看着最中间那道金丝酥鹊。

周雨噗哧一声笑出声来：“方博儿你看金丝酥鹊的眼神，缠绵得像邱哥以前养那只玄天紫狐一般。”

太子敛了笑容。

樊振东对周雨轻轻地摇了摇头。

提到邱贻可的名字，听雨阁内几人不约而同地陷入沉默。

周雨看看这个看看那个，欲言又止，最后还是把邱哥依然活着的消息咽下去了。

太子特意传来的正德楼厨子和公主府膳房费尽心思烹饪的一桌宴席，除了没心没肺的周雨伏案大嚼，余者皆是味同嚼蜡。

膳毕，樊振东：“昕哥，今夜……”

许昕：“方博儿守我就行。”

樊振东点点头，不再多说，干脆利落地拉上周雨离开。

方博猛然发现，今晚许昕虽然行动如常毫无破绽，却一直没有和人有过任何眼神上的交流。

看到窗外一轮清辉皓月，他后知后觉地想起，今夜，已是霜月十五。  
方博后颈上的寒毛一根一根地竖起。

“方博儿，过来。”太子懒洋洋地叫道。

方博悄无声息地往后缩了缩，蹑手蹑脚地想溜。

刚挪到门口，准备打开房门狂奔而去，太子的长软鞭如灵蛇一般破空而来，卷住方博纤瘦柔韧的腰。轻轻一抖，扔到榻上。左手一拉一带，方博跌坐在许昕的身上。

方博悲哀地发现心跳有点不受控制。

作为一个死宅魔法师，夜深人静的时候，方博偶尔也会回味那夜旖旎撩人的快感。想着想着就心脏狂跳，将一张红透的脸埋在冰凉的丝织物中。

许昕没有如方博想【qi】象【dai】地进行下一步动作。他表情严肃，两指搭在方博的右腕上。方博感觉到一阵寒气顺着许昕的指尖爬到自己的手腕处，刺骨犹如千年寒冰，冻得自己什么绮思都没有了。方博牙齿咯咯作响，嘴唇也冻成青白色，苦中作乐地佩服自己：这种时候，自己居然还能注意到，许昕的手实在是好看。

良久，许昕收回手指。方博活动了一下右手腕，以往酸麻无力的感觉竟减轻了很多。心情复杂地看向许昕，许昕似乎察觉到方博在注视他，歪了歪头，满脸疑惑，那动作竟说不出的可爱。

此时，温柔月色与静夜的香气里，从东厢传来隐约的动静。

细细的呜咽，和求饶。

方博莫名地想到《老残游记》里看的选段。

“启朱唇，发皓齿，唱了几句书儿。声音初不甚大，只觉入耳有说不出来的妙境：五脏六腑里，像熨斗熨过，无一处不伏贴，三万六千个毛孔……唱了十数句之后，渐渐的越唱越高，忽然拔了一个尖儿，像一线钢丝抛入天际…….那知他于那极高的地方，尚能回环转折；几啭之后，又高一层，接连有三四叠，节节高起……唱到极高的三四叠后，陡然一落，又极力骋放开。其千回百折的精神，如一条飞蛇在黄山三十六峰半中腰里盘旋穿插……从此以后，愈唱愈低，愈低愈细，那声音渐渐的就听不见了…….约有两三分钟之久，仿佛有一点声音从地底下发出。这一出之后，忽又扬起，像放那东洋烟火，一个弹子上天，随化作千百道五色火光，纵横散乱……正在撩乱之际，忽听霍然一声，人弦俱寂。”

周雨不愧客串过优伶名角。那呻吟声是尖细的，撩人的。仿佛从嗓子里冒出一只小手，将人的魂魄也狠狠地勾了去。寂静一会，猛然爆发一句令人心悸的呜咽，仿佛被蹂躏得狠了，似哭非哭，似痛非痛，让人听着又难受，又血脉贲张。

“啊……饶了我……唔唔东哥，饶了我……啊啊……”

许昕睁开纯黑的眼睛侧耳聆听，吃吃地笑了。

“小雨这回被胖儿弄得狠了。煮熟的鸭子飞了三年，沉稳如我这师弟也浑身戾气。昨日专门找我要了天蚕丝，小雨也傻，定是被胖儿装可怜一哄，竟这么跟回来了。今夜小雨有苦头吃了，胖儿还能饶得了他。”

方博面红耳赤。

（八）  
东厢。

周雨在樊振东的卧房东摸西摸，奇道：“你这房间还真是一点都没变。”  
樊振东“嗯”了一声，手背在后反手将门锁上。  
内饰的确和你走的时候一模一样，但是所有的墙都换成了利刃不进的金砂影壁，所有的窗户都换成坚硬如铁的温都琉璃。  
不过就是为了今天。  
“昕哥还真是信任方博儿啊。以前是邱哥，邱哥去边疆之后是你。现在有资格守护昕哥的又多了一个。”  
就是因为太子月圆之夜离不开我的守护，我才没办法亲自去塞北把你逮回来啊。樊振东从心底轻轻地喟叹。  
好在，你还是自投罗网了。  
“小胖！你”周雨刚回头绽放出一个笑脸，毫无防备地颈后一麻，后仰软软倒在樊振东怀里。  
软萌的团子面具卸下，少年王者白净清秀的脸上露出恶魔般的表情。

小雨感到一阵阵的眩晕。霓裳居重金定制的戏服破碎地挂在身上，只能盖住手肘和脚踝。小雨不住抽气。  
自己被儿时好友伏在背后以野兽的姿态占有着。比记忆中大且骨骼分明的手抚着自己白嫩的胸脯，对嫩嫩的软豆子又是掐又是拧。  
仿佛终于意识到什么，茫然的小雨尖叫着向前爬去，又不断被扯回来，顺势插入得更深。湿润，温暖，紧致的美妙滋味，樊振东想到自己的雄性证明是插在小雨身体里的，就激动得浑身战栗。  
爱到心尖上的小雨。  
恨到骨子里的小雨。  
小雨被粗暴的攻击顶到双目失神，嘴角不受控制地流下涎液。不知被挺弄到了何处，小雨猛地绷紧了趾尖，抽搐着发出一声尖叫，喷出一股浊色，泪水濡湿了眼睫。  
樊振东恍惚了一下，蓦地咬紧牙关。

周雨走的第一年。  
惶恐，后悔，思念，煎熬。反复地预习，重逢的时间该说些什么，该摆出什么样的表情。内心寂寞，武功倒是突飞猛进。  
周雨走后的第二年。  
阴郁，喜怒无常，暴躁，想毁灭一切。意外从林高远那儿知道了他的近况。他们竟然一直偷偷有联系。他写了好几本戏本子在塞外传唱，每一折他都烂熟于心。  
周雨了无音讯的第三年。  
他在这边相思成疾，把对方忆得蚀心刻骨。  
他在那边风生水起，把自己忘得一干二净。

想操死他。  
想把他绑在床上，想把他关起来，让他除了自己谁也见不到。  
想时时刻刻埋在他身体里面顶弄，想弄痛他，让他哭，让他因为自己的动作发出甜腻的呻吟。想让他干净的气质染上欲望的情色，让他白皙的小脸为自己涌上情动的潮红，让他时时刻刻为自己承欢，离开自己就无法活下去。  
想用鞭子把他抽得伤痕累累，想舔过他身上的每一寸伤口。想用舌头在他耳孔里刮挠，想吻他，想咬他……  
樊振东将小雨按在他们曾一起涂鸦的墙上，强势地抬起小雨的下巴，吻上那张唇，反复舔弄吮吸。  
“不要，小胖不要，饶了我……”小雨颤抖着将手伸向发冠，双手却被樊振东一手禁锢。樊振东一边挺胯大力抽插，一边笑着伸手拨下小雨的发冠。柔滑的黑发瞬间撒了满肩，中间藏着的符箓却不翼而飞。  
樊振东恶狠狠地笑着：“三年前就被你这样跑了，还会再让你故技重施？”  
小雨靠墙滑落蜷缩成一团，被樊振东强硬地打开柔韧的身体，分开双腿。小雨流着泪无声张口：科哥，救我。  
樊振东抱起小雨坐在身上，就着下身相连的姿势更凶狠地进入了。小雨双腿无力大张着垂在樊振东腰腹两侧，被少时竹马用力地往上挺弄，大力杀伐着。樊振东咬着牙说：“是我在艹着你…你他妈在想谁？”  
这个姿势进得太深了，小雨平坦的腹部被捣得几乎要凸出，胃仿佛被顶穿。忍不住又再次尖叫着泄了身，浑身无力的小雨下意识地夹紧下身想往上躲，又被强硬地箍住腰往下一按，反而肏得更深，插出一声声惊喘。  
小雨真的哭了，害怕了。太过超出的快感已经成为负担，小雨抽噎得如鲠在喉，薄薄的红润双唇张合数次，抖着发不出声音来。一直要哭又强忍着的倔强小脸早已湿漉漉的，双腿发软，头皮发麻。饱满紧致的双臀，被捏得青红交错，充满暴戾的凌虐感。  
叫东哥。樊振东眼神凶狠。  
东、东哥。  
小雨仿佛捉住了一根救命稻草。  
“啊……饶了我……唔唔东哥，饶了我……啊啊……”  
让自己叫爸爸都毫不犹豫。只要能让他停下在这具躯体上的无休止的肆虐。  
比自己年长的心上人，唤自己东哥的嗓音淫靡到破碎，仿佛一道电流鞭打在自己的脊梁上。樊振东眼前一片空白，终于将滚烫的精华留在了，心爱的兄长从未被他人侵犯过的深处。  
将细白的两条玉腿提起分开折到胸前，仔细查看着被自己的肉刃捅得熟烂红肿的密处。那儿被抽插间带出的白浊沾染得淫靡无比，中间的小洞几乎无法合上，有源于自己的白色精华汨汨流出。樊少皇随手撩拨了一下，啧啧称赞了一声：“雨哥，你真是太带劲了。”  
小雨被他弄得求生不得求死不能，俊美的小脸沾满泪水，虚弱道：“小胖，你想让我死吗？”  
不，我只想操得你欲仙欲死，看你还敢不敢再离开我。

樊振东笑得快乐又多情，柔声道：“小雨，夜还长着呢。”

 

（九）

良久之后，东厢云雨方休。

太子漫不经心道：“关于孤的天盲之症，你知道多少。”

方博勉强把注意力从隔壁收回来，脑筋转得飞快，努力圆着：“主……邱师兄只是偶然和我提过，太子贵体欠安，生来胎里带一股寒毒。满月之时万象星移，阳消阴涨，寒毒受月涌潮汐影响留滞经络，入夜则目力竭焉，破晓即目捷如常。”

“没有别的？”太子挑挑眉毛。

“还有，还有就是，是夜体寒畏冷难以独寝，需纯阳之体同席守护方可入眠。”

就是月盈之夜怕冷睡觉要抱抱，且须得是男子。太子幼时生得玉雪可爱伶俐非常，深得大虺天启帝许钰@安龙家的火龙果 宠爱，每逢满月，圣上俱是亲自拥其共寝。遴选左相之子邱贻可做了伴读后，每月便有一日与邱贻可抵足而眠。  
二人睡便睡吧，还非得揣着自己。自己当初不过一个巴掌大小，要不是生性警觉，好几次险些被这两个睡相奇差的人压扁。方博默默想到，太子为人极其龟毛挑剔，却不知邱贻可殁后谁人有资格为其守护。

“孤这病症，父皇倾大虺之力寻方皆无果，只能强行压制，卿却言有法医治？”

“堵不如疏。臣有办法，但是需昆仑山上数种稀世奇珍草药，并配合北疆一眼温泉激发药性。”方博补充道：“此外，月涌潮汐之时真气得温则流通，遇寒则凝滞，太子最好……”

“最好什么？”

“最好不要妄动内力。”清楚记得你上次杀了刺客之首后在床上躺了三天，摊手。

太子摆摆手：“无妨。既然邱贻可都跟你说了，你应知晓孤只是月圆之夜需要人在旁守护，你安寝就好，孤不会做什么的。”

方博无语地低头，抓住自己衣襟内乱动的手。殿下要不要言行不一得这么明显？

太子摸着掌下滑腻的皮肤，轻佻无赖道：“刚才帮你疏通经脉，耗费孤不少真气，收点利息不为过吧。”

所以说你明知道月盈之夜不能妄动真气，还帮我疏通经脉做什么？？

“那边也胡闹够了，亥时了，就寝吧。”  
两人方漱洗完毕，东厢又传来一声高亢的娇媚哭叫。

太子&方博： “……”

“三年不开张，小胖这是打算开张吃三年？”太子摇头叹道：“得和父皇反映反映，这刻胡儿国新进贡的砂金和温都琉璃，结实倒是结实了，这传音效果实在是……”

东厢传来的抽泣声已经变了味，那边小雨断断续续说着什么。

樊振东回了什么。

周雨哭得上气不接下气。

太子听得忍俊不禁：“这可实是故意欺负人了，怨小雨唱戏偏使眼波勾人——小雨明明天生一双桃花媚眼，便是看这公主府门口的石狮子，亦是这般脉脉含情一眼万年的。”

方博耳力不如瞎子许昕，只能听到隐隐约约的喘息，小雨的抽泣呜咽又变成带着哭腔的长吟，显是新一轮的折磨又开始了。周雨一把好嗓子撩拨得听壁角的两人呼吸粗重。太子一翻身，把方博压在身下拧了一把，登时笑得不怀好意：“你都听硬了。”

耳畔充满诱惑力的低沉嗓音撩得方博心如擂鼓：“反正也睡不着，不如孤教你做些得趣的事情？”

……

 

次日中午。

方博探头探脑溜进东厢。   
一个身影蜷缩在纱笼雾罩的床幔后。

“周雨，周雨？”方博轻声呼唤。  
那个身影瑟缩了一下，缓缓地动了，青丝流泻，露出光裸的肩和雪白纤瘦的背部，上面布满青紫红痕和细密的齿印。方博不禁咂舌。

看到是方博，那张惊惧的小脸稍稍松了一口气，随即眼中燃起祈盼的光。周雨抖着嘴唇软绵绵地说：“方博，快，快带我走。”声音是被蹂躏了整夜后的沙哑。

（十） 

“方博，快带我走。”周雨沙哑着嗓子。

方博无奈道：“怎么走，樊振东马上就回来了。”

听到樊振东三个字，周雨立刻激烈地抽了一口气，显是怕得狠了。惊慌失措的小脸流露出一丝可怜，战战兢兢地说：“再不走，他会弄死我的……”周雨试图跪坐起来，青丝如鸦翅般覆在雪白肌肤上，方博这才看到，周雨的双腕皆被天蚕丝束缚着牢牢系在床头，腾挪间宛若粘在蛛网上一只濒死挣扎的蝴蝶，绽放绝艳凄楚的媚态。方博一时看得呆了。?  
“你不是想回去吗，我带你回去。”周雨急得要哭出来，“快，帮我找找我的符箓他藏哪了。”?  
“回哪去？”太子进来了，身后跟着垂着头的樊振东。  
周雨立刻如受惊的小动物般躲到方博背后。?   
“小雨，别怕，没事了。乖，给昕哥看看，昕哥替你教训他。”太子温言安抚。

方博感觉到大颗的泪珠啪嗒砸在自己的背上。方博回头看到小雨在兄长面前无声发抖，哭得像个孩子般委屈，心里有些同情。

太子解开天蚕丝的生死结，检查了小雨身上的伤势，瞪了樊振东一眼：“胡闹。”

樊振东一言不发。

太子扔给方博一瓶复春清灵露：“帮他上药，小胖跟我来。”

方博正准备打开，樊振东一把夺过玉瓶。

太子无语，摇头出了门。樊振东面无表情地瞥了方博一眼，对小雨低声说：“雨哥，等我。”匆匆随后而去。

周雨哭得累了，坐在床上发怔。

方博东张西望，找到一条冰丝褥子，帮他披在身上。周雨抓住方博的手腕：“博儿，你说他究竟是怎么了？我是他哥啊！他怎么会对我有这等心思。”

方博：“节哀顺便。你刚刚是不是说了能送我回去？”

周雨抱住头：“我真的不明白，他小时候虽然淘气，也不曾如此喜怒无常阴晴不定。”

方博：“我也不明白你为什么要把我带到这里来？”

周雨：“这三年究竟发生了什么？”

方博：“你有没有听到我在说话？”

 

公主府珲春堂。

太子摇头：“过了。下手这么狠，怎么收场？”

樊振东怔怔落下泪来：“昕哥，你是知道我这三年怎么过来的。我是真的喜欢他，喜欢得已经不知道该怎么样好了。”

太子：“你还能把小雨栓一辈子？不说天师门那边怎么交代，你以为堂堂天师门掌门，真是你一根天蚕丝能锁住的？”

樊振东抱着头痛苦道：“我也不知道。可我一想到他会像之前那样一去不回，连个音讯都没有，在我看不到的地方对别人笑，用那双眼睛看别人，用那张嘴吻别人，我就要发疯，想把他的骨头都折断，关起来谁也不让见。”樊振东的眼神阴郁得太子也有些心惊。

太子：“解杂乱者不控拳，救纠纷者不搏击。你这样只能适得其反。”

樊振东茫然：“昕哥，我应该怎么办，你教教我。”

太子沉声道：“孤欲向父皇请旨北巡。”

 

两个（分别）抱头（分别）痛哭的小朋友上线  
番外二·《有趣的事》

关于听壁角二人组那天晚上发生的事·“你都听硬了。反正也睡不着，不如孤教你做些有趣的事情？”  
——————————

又被太子床咚了。

“我我我不是很想学！”方博看着居高临下看着自己的黑瞳，发现呼吸和心跳都脱离了自己的控制。

抓着自己的要害部位漫不经心地揉弄着，许昕的低笑通过贴着自己的厚实健壮的胸膛传来，平日仿佛氤氲着万千星辰的眼眸此刻纯黑得没有一丝光泽，仿佛能将人的魂魄摄进去。

方博感觉有一根狗尾巴草在心尖尖上抓挠，麻酥酥的。

许昕这个人实在是琢磨不透。

太傅眼中英明神武文韬武略的储君，宫女眼中气宇非凡仪表堂堂的皇子，在自己面前却轻佻，浪荡，讥诮，善变。说他无情，他日理万机却记得吩咐昭文馆学子对自己多加照顾，听侍奉自己的宫女诺诺说，太子亦传旨令其妥善安排日常起居。明知今夜不宜妄动真气，还耗费大量内力为自己疏通经络。说他有情，他对小雨那么温柔宠爱，却又面不改色地送他入狼口，还笑眯眯地附送绝世奇珍天蚕丝。明知不全之身不得继承大统，如果天盲之事暴露必引朝野动荡群臣攻讦，却仍然漫不经心满不在乎。

段数太高，不得不防。不过，教自己有趣的事？当自己硬盘里的50个G是白存的？

 

许昕极度厌恶月盈之夜。这种感觉自邱贻可发配边疆之后更甚。

十四年来的每个满月，他再不肯和人同榻而眠，小胖守护也只是在碧纱橱和衣而卧，全不知晓一床之隔的太子哥哥整夜要忍着血液都要冻结的极度寒冷在四肢百骸中流窜，呼出的气都带着冰霜的味道。

无论点多少明烛，依然是伸手不见五指的黑暗。许昕经历了上百次，依然无法习惯这样的无助和恐惧，总是彻夜不眠地睁着无神的眼睛，等待扶桑升朝晖，照此高臺端。

然而今夜，他却发现了一些特殊的乐趣。

看不见任何东西，其他的感觉反而会更加灵敏。掌下人细滑温润的肌肤，微微颤栗得十分有趣。绷紧的脊背，紊乱的呼吸，细细的抽气，线条美好的锁骨，都在黑暗中勾出了一个倔强咬着牙关的少年，非常可爱。少年的肌肤干净，散发着异常温暖的气味。

许昕低下头亲昵地衔住了薄薄的唇。

身下的少年仿佛为自己而生，不愧是他的邱哥哥最疼爱的孩子，果真有值得被疼爱的资本。

方博被太子高超的技巧伺候得魂不守舍。耳朵和尾椎感到热热的，痒痒的，有什么在一跳一跳。心一横，豁出去了。

许昕感到有一双细嫩的小手，怯怯地，讨好地，包住了自己。

许昕轻笑。邱哥哥，你怎么给我养得出来这么一个惹人怜爱的宝贝呢。

…………………………………

天色将晓。方博早已累得睡着了。搂着少年，头埋在少年的颈窝，许昕出乎意料地感到了久违的困倦，已经很久很久没有过这么甘美的疲倦了，让人舍不得放过一丝丝的困意，只想追随这种感觉效仿陈抟高卧，一睡千年。

许昕无意识地一下一下顺着方博脊背怜爱地摸着，突然摸到一个毛茸茸，蓬松松的东西。下意识捏了一下，那个毛茸茸的东西不耐烦地啪地给了许昕的手一下。

许昕终于被倦意捕获陷入黑甜沉睡前最后一个念头是：“？？？”  
（十一）

听雨阁，东厢。

“你有没有在听我说话？”

“方博，你怎么说话怪怪的……”  
周雨的泪珠还挂在眼睫上，楚楚可怜。

方博硬起心肠掰过周雨的脸：“兄台你别管杀不管埋呀。告诉我怎么样才能回去？”

“可是大巫的诅咒不可小觑，还不确定危险有没有结束啊。白告大巫预言你必得南行方有一线生机，若是劫数未过，贸然带你回漠北，科哥他们会剥了我的皮的。”周雨委屈。

“什么诅咒？”

“你不记得了吗？你究竟有没有失忆？”

方博配合地露出一脸懵懂，心里敏锐地发现哪里不对劲。带自己回漠北？不是回现代？自己的理解似乎出现了偏差。如果真是眼前这个小天师把自己从现代带过来，断不会纠结于自己是否失忆，想必其还是将自己当成了这个身体的原主。方博警觉起来，决定小心行事，努力弥补之前暴露的破绽。

“真的不是精怪夺舍？可是符箓没有反应，三魂六魄是方博本人没错呀。”周雨碎碎念道。

方博很含混地说：“有的东西好像记不太清了。”

“离魂症？”周雨表情严肃起来。“白氏巫族的诅咒，果然不是那么好消除的。你还记得多少？”

“只隐隐约约记得一些，不能细想。一想头就会痛。”回忆以前电视剧里的情节，演技帝方博上线，假装很痛苦的样子。

“我从头跟你说吧，你知道月见狐惑吗？”

“知道，是一朵花。”一朵极美的花，通身澄澈透明，在月光下散发着不详的妖异的炫美。方博心中一恸，一看到那朵花，就能预感到痛彻心扉的死亡脚步接近。

“谁告诉你的？”周雨狐疑地看着方博。

 

珲春堂

太子：“孤收到内卫密报，淮甸流民二三十万避乱五丈原，结草舍遍山谷，暴露冻馁，疫死者半，仅有还者亦死。”

樊振东倒抽一口冷气：“可是武德司……”

太子点头：“不错。不仅未及时奏录，还虚陈一片歌舞升平海晏河清。”

樊振东：“岂有此理！好一个威震州郡，这马琳胆子也太大了。可是昕哥，千金之子坐不垂堂，此行凶吉难测，臣弟不赞成殿下亲出京师。”

太子：“不光如此，目力有瑕终究是个隐患。孤欲信博儿一回，赌上一把。所以，孤打算令你和小雨随行。”

 

听雨阁

周雨：“月见狐惑不是什么花，是天启十年，突然在北戎狄大都的市井间传唱开的一首童谣。”

“月迷津渡乱九霄，  
见君七世来相招。  
狐死首丘空垂泪，  
惑世妖星降平皋。”

方博听到这首童谣，莫名有些心浮气躁，打断道：“所以我们是要找到那个惑世妖星是吗？”

周雨奇怪地看了他一眼：“惑世妖星不就是你么。”

“呵呵，呵呵。”方博打了个哈哈。惑世妖星哎，哎哟这一世穿越的对象人设有点nb，突然感觉自己高端洋气起来了呢。  
（十二）

随着周雨娓娓道来，结合自己打探的一些情况，方博大致总结了自己这具躯体的生平。

十四年前的平皋城，燕王府迎来嫡长子方博的出生，此子乃“惑世妖星”的传闻喧嚣日上。

具体情形现在已不得而知，但据市井流言，传说小王爷出生时天现异状，暗合了“惑世妖星”种种，不为燕王爷所喜。燕王妃十年未孕，色衰爱弛，本欲母凭子贵借此固宠，不料诞子之后境况竟是雪上加霜，对其甚为厌恶。方博便在这刻意忽视中长大，却出落得日益月肤花貌，玉雪可爱。天启十二年的上元夜，时三岁龄的小世子随王府护卫出府赏灯，下人疏忽，小世子竟为拍花子所掳，流落民间。不知为何，燕王府也未兴师动众使人寻找，仅仅是奏禀北戎狄王，欲将世子爵位袭予爱妾所生的庶子。北戎狄王张继科震怒，驳其奏折，褫夺世袭，后燕王府日渐式微。

谁料小世子方博身负一段奇缘，在民间颇受过一段苦楚后，竟机缘巧合得入肖门。十年后，方博跻身塞北肖门赫赫有名无人不知的“恶魔军团”之一，与祁杀、邱贻可、张继科齐名。靖烨之战时，“恶魔军团”内讧各为其主，陈玘毕其功于一役，邱贻可战死，新任燕王，原燕王之弟于战场上认出方博，令其认祖归宗，上疏为其请封。北戎狄大王张继科敕封其袭位，还其燕王世子封号。

靖烨之战时，北戎狄与大虺、羟库两面作战，张继科御驾亲征羟库，势如破竹。羟库国师，也就是白氏巫族的大祭司眼看脱身无望，以毕生之血与羟库战死之魂对北戎狄王施以诅咒。千钧一发之时，方博挺身而出，将诅咒全盘拦于己身，随后新任燕王将国师斩于凌霜剑下。

面对饱受诅咒折磨生不如死的方博，张继科与燕王五内俱焚却束手无策。此时，肖门大师兄祁杀寻来早已被白氏逐族的隐祭祀白告大巫。白告大巫使尽全身解数也只能缓解方博的疼痛，却阻止不了生命力和记忆的日渐枯萎。白告大巫以戎狄王和燕王之血献祭，占卜出天命预言：“一线生机，大虺帝星。若不南行，死劫将近”。于是，才有了靖烨会盟时，北戎狄主动提出遣质子赴京，以示敦睦邦交一事。

周雨说：“事实上我护送你进京的最后一段时日，你已经孱弱得不能自主进食了，需得我嚼碎了哺你。白告大巫说你九月九日后会忘尽前尘，如新生赤子般纯白无暇，再也记不起我和科哥是谁。所以你知道我在畅音楼看到你行动如常，还记得科哥和邱哥有多惊讶吗！要不是你这欠揍的性子和说话方式一点没变，符箓也未有异象，我一度还以为你是被精怪夺舍呢。哼哼，要是妖怪占你肉身，你雨哥非把它拎出来挫骨扬灰，灭它个魂飞魄散！你放心好了！”

我我我不是很放心！方博面条泪。

周雨：“你现在的情况有点像白告大巫说的离魂症，我说的这些，你能回忆出多少？”

我回忆个鬼，能答出你的问题得多亏小爷天才的情报收集能力好么！方博搪塞：“回忆不出来，一想就头疼欲裂，我到底是中了什么诅咒？”

周雨为难道：“不是我不告诉你，我也不知道。我也问过来着，可科哥和邱哥都讳莫如深。”

方博敏锐地捕捉到周雨话中的破绽：“邱哥？你不是说，在我中诅咒前邱哥就战死了吗？”

“啊？我说了吗？”周雨装傻，“没有呀，一定是你听错了。”

此时，太子和樊振东进门，两人对话戛然而止。小胖掏出刚从方博手中抢来的复春清灵霜，欲给小雨上药，被小雨啪地打掉。小胖一愣。  
太子肃容道：“小雨不愿意，你不能再碰他。如果你眼里还有我这个表哥的话。”  
小胖怏怏点头。  
哎，早知道之前多吃点了。  
（十三） 

天启二十四年菊月，京师及近畿诸州大雪苦寒，永州现流民，路有饿殍，遣中使埋之四郊。初，帝以愆亢，责躬减膳，每见辅臣，忧形于色。邱相等因言：“臣等不能燮理阴阳，而上烦陛下责躬引咎，愿守散秩以避贤路。”帝曰：“是朕诚不能感天而惠不能及民，非卿等之过也。”遂下罪己诏，并密令太子昕北巡赈灾，太子长史樊振东、天师门少掌门周雨、北戎狄燕王世子方博随行。太子施赈及时，救万民于水火，民众皆伏地山呼天家仁厚，立万民伞。

《大虺书·列王纪·百一三·太子昕传》

天启二十四年霜月，永州刺史马琳祸乱继起，兵革不息，民坠涂炭，无所控诉，凡十余年。时前太子昕暗自寻访，少皇与国师携行，手刃诸邪。首恶马琳逃逸，避祸河朔。

《大虺书·少皇本纪·七·少帝东皇传》

 

四人赈灾和永州之乱是兮兮旧大纲里面的内容，除了琳酱杀神客串了一下，和主线关系不大，就是一个纯玛丽苏·蟒·博·胖·雨平叛外加断案的故事。这里剧情推动太慢，兮兮实在想邱叔叔了，这一段以春秋笔法一笔带过哈。等完结之后如果大家想看这个完整的故事，就在给大家分享文包的时候补齐么么哒。

昆仑山上。

他们打算去找一株水晶兰入药。

养尊处优的诸皇子们还没过过这等风餐露宿的日子，好在四人均是这世间顶尖高手，即便是经络受损的方博，和武力值最弱的小雨，术法也是层出不穷，这上山寻药的过程倒是别有一番野趣。

这日樊振东捕获了两只野鸡。回来在溪水边将野鸡宰杀干净，晾干。鸡腹内抹上盐，放入葱姜八角末，再包上荷叶，糊上黄泥，放入火中烤。太子在给方博做例行经络疏理，闻香笑道：“好香，看不出小胖还有这等手艺。据说那逆贼马琳庖丁之功也相当了得。”

方博接口道：“他都老了，都谢顶了，怎么和樊少爷比。是不是啊小雨？”

周雨装作没听见，自顾自在一边画符箓。

太子世子这一对暧昧含糊，分外显得另一对相敬如冰。经过一段时间的日夜相处，小雨终于已经不再那么害怕和抵触小胖，但是两人依然没有眼神交流和互动，气氛尴尬。太子和方博也不去管他们，偶尔调侃一句，小雨总是无视，说话也不搭腔。小胖看到他回避自己的眼神，心里暗暗一叹，不再强求。

小胖另外取一只鸡，洗净沥去水，葱姜拍破，加精盐白糖花椒，拌匀，涂抹鸡身内外，放入瓦罐中腌上片刻，再放入竹箅子垫底的大瓦钵中，加酱油料酒冰糖和清水。最后找太子要了一壶染霜尘尽数灌入。小胖给火塘添了下柴，发现柴火不够了，起身去拾柴火。

方博笑得不行：“讲究！我说他那么大个包袱里面装的是什么呢，怪不得你们要叫他小胖，于吃一道真够精通的。”

火滚了几番，鸡便熟了，香得简直赛过正德楼的金丝酥鹊。方博狐狸瘾犯了，没出息地坐直身体。小胖恰好回来，熄了篝火，吹吹手指，将瓦钵整个端到周雨面前。

方博翻个白眼。又来。

周雨毫不犹豫地将瓦钵端到方博面前，速度快得简直是无缝对接。

方博眉开眼笑，撕了一个鸡大腿拿绿叶包起来递给太子，又塞了一个鸡腿到周雨嘴里：“哎～这就对了么！”

方博快受不了樊振东了，同样的程序一天按三顿饭上演，人都一百零八次不搭理他了他还乐此不疲。

樊振东冷冷地看了开怀大嚼的方博一眼，第一百零八次摔袖而去。

少了一人，吃到最后，不知道是不是被钵里的染霜尘熏醉了，周雨竟低低咕哝了一句：“樊大厨手艺不错啊。”  
树后，背对三人的樊振东攥紧了手指，微微的地舒了一口气。

夜里樊振东回来了。看着靠树睡着的周雨，看了很久很久，小心翼翼的靠近，搂住他的腰，把头埋在他怀里。睡着的小雨很乖，毫无防备地习惯性地伸手圈住小胖，无意识地轻拍安抚着。周雨的天师袍上悄悄泛起两点湿意：“小雨，对不起。”

深夜里不知道谁默默地嘀咕了一句，傻逼。  
番外三·珍珠蕈

周雨也不知道樊振东最近受了什么刺激，天天热衷于变着法子给自己弄吃的。各种山珍野味新鲜食材，烹、汆、煮、焖、炒、炸、烤、煲、蒸、炖、拌、煸、爆等十八般武艺一一施展，难为他荒郊野外还能那么花样百出，吃得几人近日小脸都圆了一圈。

山中多菌子，味道鲜美。这日樊振东猎了兔子和野鸭来，兔子洗剥腌制烤上，野鸭洗净焯水，从包袱里一字摆开一溜装调料的小玉瓶，然后从竹篓里数出数十枚菌子，用小筐在溪边仔细涤洗着。

方博瞪圆眼睛，这菌子，看起来竟像是牵机影榜十大珍稀食材之一的“珍珠蕈”！

“珍珠蕈”是世间难得一见的珍馐菇类，只生长在昆仑山的悬崖峭壁上，又名仙缘蕈，非缘至不可得见，且与数种毒菇类似，时人有云，“拼死食珍珠”就是因此而来。肉质肥美鲜嫩， 脆香可口，据美食客评价，有松针和泉水的奇香。菇圆肉厚，质嫩味鲜，香气浓郁，十分爽口。用来炒肉片，风味极佳，用以氽汤，其鲜无比，制成菌油，另有味道，荤炒素制两皆相宜。 这种糜月中上旬采集的肉质最肥厚，更具口感，有种特别的浓香，极润滑清爽。 

方博还是小狐狸时期，今上赐过邱贻可一小盘，最后全部进了小狐狸紫儿的肚子。邱贻可并未举箸，就在一边笑吟吟地看着小狐狸吃得连头都扎进盘子里去。

方博泄了气，靠在太子身上懒洋洋道：“当清晨第一缕阳光照在昆仑山上，松树和栎树自然杂交林中，小胖已经开始寻找着一种精灵般的食物——珍珠蕈。为了得到这份自然的馈赠，小胖寻觅，采集，捡拾，挖掘。”

就这么一点儿，还不够四人塞牙缝的，方博想也知道必然没有自己的份，那醋坛子胖必得孝敬了他的好雨哥，能分给太子一半就不错了。

周雨：“博儿，你在叨咕啥？”

方博叹气：“舌尖上的大虺——你不懂，本世子在哀叹一去不回的青春。”

樊振东手脚麻利地在瓦钵中加葱姜、料酒，烧至水开后，取野鸭和珍珠蕈，放入煲内，加入葱、姜、料酒、盐、酱油、糖及水，上火加热至鸭熟入味时，将竹笋放入瓦罐至入味。又将野鸭取出，入油锅中炸制表皮起酥，取出后放在盘中，并将珍珠蕈淋盖在整鸭上，浇上汤汁。

出锅后那蚀魂销骨沁人肺腑的异香一传来，不仅周雨精神振奋面露期待，连被方博靠在一旁假寐的太子都睁开了眼睛。方博怏怏腹诽：报复心也太强了……你看得到吃不到又不是我的锅，干嘛让我也看得到吃不到。

没想到樊振东把珍珠蕈烩野鸭分成三份，首先盛了一份递给方博。

方博受宠若惊：“给给给给给我的？”

樊振东点头。

早被钻心奇香勾得魂不守舍的方博大喜，立马大快朵颐，边吃边泪流满面：珍珠蕈不愧是十大珍稀食材，实在是太太太他妈好吃了。野鸭脖子肉轻易可以撕下来，肉质柔韧有嚼劲，表皮有油炸过的焦香，与珍珠蕈的菌香和野竹笋的清香融合，鲜咸味美，香馥绵久，回味无穷，连鸭头和鸭爪都别有一番风味。

过了一会儿，樊振东问：“口感怎么样？”

“酥而不烂，美味至极！”

“有没有什么别的感觉？”

“一个字，鲜！”

“哦，雨哥，吃吧。”樊振东把剩下的两份递给周雨和许昕，两个鸭腿和大多数珍珠蕈都在周雨那盘里。

太子忍俊不禁，小雨也在偷笑。

方博半天才反应过来：“卧槽樊振东你拿我试毒是不是！”

番外四·七世轮回

@一条咸鱼 要的爆字数邱博番外?  
1.  
大虺的殊祯公子最近很苦恼。

他的小狐狸雪儿又不见了。  
有个一到换毛季节就喜欢玩失踪的宠物真的是伤脑筋啊伤脑筋，也不知道它怎么就那么能跑，还一次跑得比一次远，上次竟然跑到了八百里外的柳子。天师门的长老都不好使了，还是麻烦周叔亲自出马占卜到了方位，父亲的人才把它捉回来。这次捉回来一定要好好惩罚惩罚它才行。

……还是算了。  
做不到的事情就别瞎下决心了。

2.  
对了，听说周叔生了个儿子，取名小雨，哭得特别响亮，去看过的人都说他有把好嗓子。该送什么礼物好呢？

3.  
父亲的人将雪儿带回来了。

这次换的毛是一身浅浅的紫色，灵光流动，非常漂亮。  
颜色越来越深了，皇上刚赐给自己的时候还是一只小银狐呢。这么换下去最后不会变成一只黑狐狸吧？?

看来这次逃家受了不少罪，小肋骨都支棱出来了，心疼，明天给他去买正德楼的金丝酥鹊吧。

4.  
七岁的时候，邱贻可的父亲，大虺的邱相，给他带回来一只天下第一可爱的小银狐。  
圣上赐予你的，务必精心照料。父亲似笑非笑。吾皇圣明，这灵物，天下也只有吾儿这等心地容貌之人堪配扈养。

5.  
他的小狐狸能听懂人言，大眼睛一转就开始淘气，还会露出不像狐狸的表情。  
虽然告诉别人，别人都不信。  
不信没关系，这个秘密自己知道就好啦。

6.  
他的小狐狸是天下第一聪明的灵宠。  
他的小狐狸是天下第一可爱的灵宠。  
他的小狐狸是天下第一贴心的灵宠。  
就是每次换完毛都翻脸不认主人这点有点伤脑筋。

7.  
不知道为什么，小狐狸每次换完毛被带回来的时候都非常抗拒他，看到他都惊恐的眼含一包泪，抚摸它还会瑟瑟发抖，叫雪儿也不搭理，似乎很抗拒这个名字。  
明明换毛前，不还是很亲昵的给他去采回一朵美到惊人的花吗？  
真是狐心难测啊。

又要处心积虑从头哄回来了，讨小狐狸欢心，邱公子还是得心应手的。晓之以情，待之以诚，动之以食……无微不至，以心换心，无他，唯手熟尔。

第一次丢狐狸心急如焚夜不能寐，第五次丢狐狸，邱公子已是淡定自如。反正宝贝的套路就是献完花以后就会跑得不见狐影，再被找回来的时候毛色又会深一层。  
话说，小狐狸这一次的毛是带点粉粉的荧紫色，他非常喜欢呢。  
既然不喜欢雪儿这个名字，那么改叫紫儿吧，宝贝愿意吗？

8.  
意外在天师门的琅繯书阁翻阅到一本残章。  
原来紫儿每次叼给自己的花，叫做月见狐惑。  
狐惑，乃灵狐之惑。惑世间情为何物。

月夜玄狐何处寻？偶缘犹未忘多情。  
一夜芳菲动春色，灵心始知相忆深。

——月下狐惑绰约盛放者，谓之月下玄狐，心悦君兮。

完蛋，嘴角的弧度怎么也掩饰不了了。  
淡定，淡定，邱贻可。身为大虺御笔亲封的殊祯公子，要有偶像包袱的，怎么可以笑得一脸傻样。

9.  
将残章借回来抄录，却被父亲撞见，以内力化为齑粉。不明白卷章是哪里不妥，竟让父亲如此疾言怒色。  
唉，怎么和琅嬛书阁的长老交待呢？  
算了，孤本残卷毁便毁了罢。本公子惊才绝艳过目不忘，大不了将内容默出来。  
不知哪儿能寻到那残卷的后半本呢？

10.  
费劲九牛二虎之力，天知道自己经历了什么，才哄得紫儿与自己亲昵如初。今日便又遍寻不着不见踪影。不知为何，莫名跼蹐不安。  
昨夜紫儿叼给他一朵月见狐惑时候，他知道自己终于又成功打动狐心了。  
可是为什么一心悦自己就要换毛？  
换毛会很难看吗？为什么要躲着人？  
浅紫色后面会是什么颜色？自己真的不喜欢黑色啊。

11.  
找不到紫儿，心情糟糕，躲在假山洞里发呆。  
此处是他用凌霜剑悄悄削出的秘密洞府，仅能容身一黄口小儿，连父亲都不知道。  
突然听到假山外有人声。?

12.  
玄天紫狐的事办得如何了？

回陛下，臣已安排妥当，转生六世，六滴血泪皆已储在刑堂，俱是取自锥心泣血之时，药力最强。这孽畜果真灵性，任是鞭打、针刺、剥皮、碎骨、剔肉、凌迟，受尽折磨都只哀鸣却不曾泣血，唯虐杀前告之此乃吾儿授意，方不再挣扎，瞑目落下血泪。

惑世灵狐血色染身，经世盈重，这世毛色终于微泛紫意，再转一世便当是玄天紫狐了，紧要关头，爱卿切不可大意。

陛下放心。非臣自夸，也就犬子那温柔多情的性子，能一世又一世哄得回转。这畜生虽通人性，却记吃不记打，好了伤疤忘了疼。

一阵抚掌大笑。

卿这老货，真真食子徇君也！此事办妥，朕必有嘉奖，能否医好昕儿的目疾就在此一举了，万不可出半点差池。

谨诺。

12.  
待二人走远，方从假山后转出来。手心脊背已皆是冷汗。

13.  
狂奔到从未涉足过的相府刑堂，一脚踢翻阻拦的下人，一步步走近刑台，一团血肉模糊还未及收拾。  
捂着嘴，一声不敢发，眼泪夺眶而出。

他最心爱的紫儿，支离破碎地躺在刑台上，身首分离，摧肝剖胆，骨骼尽碎。  
曾经油光水滑的淡紫毛皮沾满肮脏血污，  
曾经扫过自己脸颊的蓬松尾巴断成数节，  
曾经狡黠灵动仿若能言的圆圆眼睛再也不会睁开，眼角涸着一抹血痕。  
啊————！！！！！！  
邱贻可发出痛彻心扉的哀号。

14.  
一病不起。

原来每次自己嗔怪宝贝不知在哪逍遥自在，把主人抛在脑后的时候，自己捧在手心视若珍宝的紫儿，就在一院之隔的污秽刑堂受尽折磨直至生生痛死。

宝贝是能听懂人言的啊。当我的小狐狸听到这一场凌迟是出于心爱的主人授意，它是什么心情呢？

15.  
父亲来看自己，目眦欲裂质问，却被从未动过自己一指的父亲扇了一耳光。  
放肆！记着你的身份，莫要忘形！灵狐已经转世，待天师门寻回玄狐，定要好好照料，令灵狐垂青于你！

 

16.  
似此星辰非昨夜，为谁风露立中宵。?  
生亦何欢，死亦何苦？  
心中的恨意，要如何抹消。

17.  
愿上天垂怜，转世的紫儿永远不要被找回来。  
许是他的祈祷应验了，周叔亲自以血献祭，仍卜不出下落。周叔摇头道：轮回七世，境至先天，或是得了狐族传承，习得隐匿之术了。

如此便好，相忘江湖。  
最好不见，便可不恋。?

16.  
一年又一年，大虺殊祯公子从俊美孩童变成了倾世少年，文韬武略初露峥嵘。?

天启八年，天启帝为太子昕蓄才，于皇室宗亲、官阁子弟中遴选太子伴读。容颜倾世才藻艳逸的殊祯公子众望所归，雀屏中选。

17.  
家宴，父亲喝得兴起：好！好！好！生子当如吾儿！  
邱贻可淡淡说：儿子不会入宫。  
什么？  
你们杀了我的紫儿，就是为了给太子治病！如今竟让我去与他做什么伴读！  
父亲已是酩酊大醉：笑话！习得文武艺，货与帝王家。雷霆雨露皆是君恩，要你生便生，要你死便死，谁人不是圣人掌中的棋子？你若希望一家二百一十七口陪你一道死，你便抗旨不去！

18.  
母亲和祖母的泪眼婆娑下，终于妥协。  
入清思殿，与太子同寝同读。?  
虽然是害死紫儿的罪魁祸首，却出人意料地让人讨厌不起来。?  
是个心地纯善的好孩子。

19.  
以为自己已经很少想起那只陪伴了整个童年的小狐狸。  
然而偶尔午夜梦回，仍是肝肠寸断。

 

20.  
周雨在第一次祭天的时候，就卜出四句天命：  
紫气东来，祥瑞北望。玄天紫狐，边疆归降。  
祭天次月，光武大将军便快马扬鞭将捕自河朔的玄天紫狐送到丞相府上。  
七世了，小狐狸的毛从淡紫色变成流光溢彩的纯正紫色。

21.  
想过送它走。  
父亲冷笑道：莫以为天下只有你一个人会养灵宠！  
父亲说得对，自己不过是沾了曾养过六世的光。送走了，陛下完全可以命别人养。  
思来想去，还是舍不得送离身边。  
那么对它坏一点，它是不是就不会爱上自己，可以活得久一点？

22.  
口是心非的斥骂。  
劣迹斑斑的戏耍。  
突如其来的冷淡。  
莫名其妙的无视。  
可是喜欢这种东西，捂住了嘴巴，也会从眼睛跑出来。  
想过要对它不好，可小狐狸一撒娇亲昵，心又化成一滩温水。  
夜深人静时，总是被愧疚俘虏，想用尽一切去补偿他。  
邱贻可觉得自己已经疯了。  
清思殿照顾狐狸的宫女诺诺，见不得自己欺负它，经常对自己横眉冷目。

日子一天一天在踟蹰和挣扎中过去。?

23.  
再怎么逃避，该来的还是会来。  
看到小狐狸努力叼着献宝的月见狐惑花，邱贻可觉得全身的血液一下子被抽走。

我已经努力对你不好了，为什么你还是会爱上我？

24.  
一剑穿心。  
要恨便恨我吧。  
痛痛快快干干净净去了，总好过生不如死受尽折磨。

25.  
火焰中，最爱的小狐狸化为焦骨，身后传来怒喝和急匆匆的脚步声。

26.  
天启十年，大虺殊祯公子邱贻可，行事忤逆，触怒天颜，念其父邱相功垂竹帛，惟其一子，特赦其死罪，贬为庶人，发配边疆。?

27.  
别了，我心爱的小狐狸。  
这污秽的人世，再投胎，不要那么傻了。  
对了，不要做狐狸了，转世为人吧。  
这一世，我定用一生还你。  
（十四）  
啪嗒，有什么砸在脸上。方博睁开眼睛。

一只小猴子蹲在树上，好奇地看着他们一行。

啪。又是一个小果子砸来。方博伸手一捞，是一枚朱红色的果子。

一只大猴子迅速窜过来，把小猴往怀里一捞，朝远处的树上荡去。二猴方在树上站定，回头发现方博没跟来，一大一小两只猴子动作一致地招招手。

方博：“让我跟你们一起？”

大小猴子点点头。

方博疑惑地跟了上去。他们四人竟都未发现，他们露宿的营地边竟有一四尺见方的山洞。跟着二猴拨开遮住洞口的茂盛植株，越往里走越窄，最后只堪堪能容一人侧身而过。挤过最后一段，便豁然开朗。

这是一个狭狭的溪谷，映入眼帘的除了满山蓊郁荫翳的树木与奇花异草，便是一袭瀑布如练。瀑布从山顶倾泻而下，如飞花碎玉一般，激起蒙蒙茫茫的水雾，最后在山脚积成一汪清潭。鸟儿鸣涧，水汽清凉，野花发而幽香。小猴子在瀑布脚下最大的琅树洞里，用果壳舀了一抔澄液，小心翼翼地捧过来递给方博。方博伸手去接，便醒了。

自己趴在太子的胸口上，口水洇湿了许昕的领襟。

自己睡着前明明是窝在篝火边的。应是睡到半夜嫌冷滚到许昕旁边，许昕将自己抱到身上搂着。头伏在许昕的胸口，伸直的脚尖竟然也只到许昕脚踝，真是可恶，这具未长开的身体被许昕高大的身躯一衬托，便如个孩子一般。

方博一动，许昕便睁目了，眼神清亮，眸如寒星。“唔，博儿，醒了？”许昕摸摸方博的头。

大清早的，那张颇符合方博审美的俊脸近在咫尺，用大虺话一甲的播音主持腔在耳边吐气低语，还来了个温柔的摸头杀……小处男方博结巴着从许昕身上滚下去：“醒醒醒醒了。”  
本世子对美男的“无心撩”没有抵抗力的啊……太子殿下你能不能自觉点，心累。

篝火早已熄了，对面二人也是依偎着靠在树下。方博叫醒二人，周雨发现自己手足并用地缠在樊振东身上，略有些不自在。

樊振东好脾气地笑笑，起身去溪边洗漱，顺便淘洗朝食的食材。

本来三人是轮流做饭的，先是轮到小雨那天便被樊振东代劳，然后方博自告奋勇煮个面，就把锅和营地一道烧了，之后，就变成樊振东一人专职厨子。好在樊振东的包袱一直随身携带，没有葬身火场。山里已是深秋，霜寒露重，四人的衣衫都不算单薄却也不足以御寒，尤其夜里，因为褥子被方博一并烧了。纵是四人武功高强，夜里趋之向暖依然是人之本性，两两滚到一起也属正常，方博想。

宿营地边有一大片竹林，樊振东昨日采了不少竹米，今日便剖了竹筒做竹筒饭。周雨使神火符重新点了篝火，樊振东将笋丁、菌菇丁、野兔肉、野菜末、盐巴混着竹米山泉水灌进新竹，架在火塘上烤。太子养生，朝食食粥，他那一份便加了多多的清泉和野菜。方博和他自己的是香糯松软的干竹米饭，煮好带着淡淡竹香，唇齿生津，余味清甜。小雨爱吃锅巴，便滚沸后用文火微微地烤着，一会儿功夫一股焦香便传出，劈开竹筒，竹瓤内的锅巴香酥鲜美。樊振东怕小雨吃多上火，还烤了竹沥让他搭着啜饮。

食毕，许昕樊振东兄弟俩去寻一处开阔地练剑，方博和周雨有一搭没一搭地说话消食。方博有气无力地捏着肚子：“再被你家小胖这样喂下去，我怕是要胖到路都走不动了。”  
周雨小脸通红：“什么我家的……”  
“我原以为金丝酥鹊就是这世界上最好吃的东西了，没想到世间竟还有这么多奇妙的食材。等给昕爷治好眼睛，我便吃遍天下，也不枉来这世上走一遭。”  
“你们北戎狄美食也很多啊，我都想念大都的奶皮子和草原白了。”  
“不不，物产丰富，天下当属大虺。”方博揽着周雨，状似无意地问到：“难得来大虺一趟，你看我给王兄和邱师兄代购点什么回去呢？”  
“代购？什么意思？”

呵呵，有意思。听到这句话的第一反应，重点居然在“代购”，而不是“邱师兄”上。邱贻可果然没死。方博一边思忖一边插科打诨：“代购，就是代为采购，是北戎狄的方言，你不知道吗？”

同行数月，周雨已经被方·切开黑·博套了个底朝天了，还浑然不觉，认真道：“你又骗我，刚认识你的时候你说‘神经病’是北戎狄的方言，结果我学了去冒充本地人，别人都一脸莫名其妙拿我当傻瓜。才不要上你的当呢！”气鼓鼓地一拂尘扫中方博的衣襟，却从衣缝里勾下来一枚朱红色的果子。

有什么转瞬即逝的念头一闪而过，没来得及抓住，方博便被眼前的果子吸住了心神。

这不是梦里小猴子给他的东西吗？难道，那不是梦？

 

竹林的另一端。

悉雨剑和竹枝斗了上百招，樊振东收剑回鞘。

“这样让就没意思了昕哥，上你的翦泓鞭啊。”

“翦泓鞭给博儿抽竹林子去了，他说林子里定有竹叶青，进去之前要打草惊蛇。”

“抽、竹、林、子。”樊振东一脸无语加不可思议：“他知道他手里拿的是牵机影榜的十大神兵之一吗！”

太子笑笑，并未搭言。

“非我族类，其心必异。”樊振东抱怨道：“昕哥，你干嘛对一个质子那么好。”

本来这种很无聊的问题，太子一定不会回答的，没想到他居然认真地思索了一下。

“不知道。”  
“就是想宠他。”  
“许是前生欠他的罢。”

 

方博提溜着翦泓鞭在营地附近装作无意地溜达了一圈，果然发现了被繁枝茂叶隐藏的山洞，叫上三人入洞一探。洞穴深处果然狭窄难行。方博和周雨，甚至身材高大的许昕都吸气收腹地挤过来了，只有樊小胖被卡在其中，动弹不得。方博毫不客气地笑了起来：“送你个洋名咋样，樊·卡门。”樊振东便是听不懂也知道不是好话，对方博怒目而视。

小雨扑哧一声笑了出来，如春花绽放，冰雪消融。樊振东瞬间怒气全消，不好意思地以指腹挠了挠脸颊。

这山洞有些古怪。小雨使了化尘符和动土符，也只是让樊振东卡得稍微松动些，能够勉强退回去。方博抽了樊振东腰间的悉雨剑，一剑扎入洞壁，土石崩裂——不知道是否错觉，方博感觉空气扭曲波动了一瞬。

四人终于通过山洞，进入山谷，一时失了言语。

方博昨夜梦到的绝美景致尚不及眼前的十分之一。晨雾从谷中四处涌来，如薄纱轻拢，如玉带缠绕，树木草藤如冰雕晶莹，碧树相连群瀑叠，水光山色仙境开。

而四人在此处转悠数日遍寻不着的水晶兰，正生长在瀑布脚下一棵巨大的琅树上。

樊振东喜道：“我便说小雨占卜的方位不可能出错！没料想一壁之隔，竟别有洞天。”飞身前去摘取。太子轻叱：“胖儿小心！”紧跟其后。

小雨慢悠悠念了一首诗：“  
云闲花落秋山空，  
惊鸟时鸣秋涧中。  
隔山望南雾溶溶，  
青溪随云转万重。”  
方博赞道：“没想到你文采这么好。”周雨翻了个白眼：“这是科哥的诗啊。这都能忘，科哥白疼你了。”方博一时语塞。周雨叹了口气：“我想科哥了。我又写了半折戏，辞藻方面想跟科哥请教请教呢……昕哥小胖！小心山魈！”

那边二人已和山魈打了起来。那山魈甚是厉害，以一敌二仍一时不落下风。周雨振袖抖出拂尘，符箓尽出。以一敌三，山魈渐露颓态，身上出现伤痕。方博昨夜梦中的小猴子并未出现，大猴子体格与昨日相类而情态大不相同，双眼赤红，目光凶狠暴躁。方博见樊振东欲下杀手，连忙阻止：“小胖住手！”樊振东一剑刺偏，山魈借机逃脱，窜到山腰时回头看了方博一眼，便消失在密林里。

樊振东不满道：“干嘛让我住手，就差一点儿。”太子道：“博儿说得有道理，水晶兰乃天材地宝，必有灵兽百年守护，夺其珍藏已是不宜，再伤其性命，有违天和。”樊振东对太子一向信服，不再言语。

太子反手托出水晶兰。微风中，娇弱的花瓣如银色的霜花，如透明的玉屑，纤巧的花蕊蜷曲，上有数滴晶莹的露珠在闪闪发光。

方博的眼神有一瞬间的空白。

他还是一只小狐狸的时候，一日下人搬来数盆仙兰，花型颇与这水晶兰相似。小狐狸调皮，将兰草扑倒，然后啃了花儿下来去找主人献宝。

主人正在看书，小狐狸顺着挺直的脊背一路窜到主人的肩头，蹭蹭主人的脸。主人亦轻轻地回蹭了一下。小狐狸一跃而下，将兰花放在案上的书卷上。

主人瞬间变了脸色，将小狐狸精心准备的花朵拂落地面，瞪着那朵花，仿佛瞪着什么无比可怕的东西。小狐狸从来没有见过主人发那么大的怒，吓得退了一步。主人喘着粗气，浑身发抖，半天，捧起那朵花仔细端详，然后脱力般跪下来。

小狐狸有些害怕，感觉自己好像做错了什么事。

主人的眼圈有些发红，不知在想些什么。突然猛地将仙兰扔出去，不解气般，又上去跺了两脚，胸口剧烈起伏着。小狐狸看到自己辛苦摘来的花被这样对待，委屈地蹿出房间，心想再也不要理主人了。过了一会，又没忍住溜达回去窜上窗棂，悄悄地扒着窗缝往里看。

主人似乎已经平静下来了。跪在地上，将几乎已经零落成泥的花小心撕起，拂去灰尘，细心地夹进书卷里。

真是搞不懂你们人类……小狐狸又迷茫又窃喜又不解，小小地脑袋暗自思量：这个是不是就是传承里面说的“傲娇”？既然主人还是喜欢的，那么，以后多为他采一点花吧。  
——————————————  
寻找水晶兰的过程出乎意料的顺利，初战告捷，四人兴致都很高，这种情绪在方博“无意间”从琅树洞内发现了猴儿酒时达到了顶点。夜晚的篝火边，樊振东用山谷内的奇珍异草做了一桌大餐，太子拿银仟试了猴儿酒无毒，亲自给三人斟上。

周雨饮了一竹杯猴儿酒，赞不绝口，直称馥郁爽口不在染霜尘和草原白之下。方博伸出粉嫩的舌尖小小地舔了一下，发现甜香满喉，不似酒水更似果汁，咪一口下去，小圆脸子满是享受的笑容。太子深深地看着他，眼神暗沉。

美酒加美食，人生一大乐事。周雨喝多了要给众人唱新写的戏，被三人众口一词拒绝。小雨不依不饶，连说带比划强行给三人表演了一段“鲁东张家离奇悬案 红色书包无风自燃”的梆子戏，（@科科的红书包 一心怼粉的兮兮终于报仇了，可把兮兮厉害坏了，叉会儿腰）方博终于见识到樊振东口中说的“念、念、做、打”在没有静思明慧咒和千里安魂咒buff加成下是何等杀伤力。酒酣耳热，连小胖都唱了一首岭南小调，赢来一片喝彩。胖雨二人不敢撩太子，起哄让方博也来一首，方博自重生以来深知言多必失的道理，步步为营处处谨慎，如何敢唱，忙借尿遁逃脱。

放完水，方博晃晃悠悠去潭边洗脸，微风一吹酒气上涌，步伐不稳，帕子落进了寒潭。方博伸手去够却险些落水，一只健壮的手臂从背后将方博一拉带入怀中，另一手天蚕丝一抖，电射而出将帕子勾回。

方博喝多了，痴痴地笑，任男人搂着，伸手去摸男人俊秀的脸：“许昕，给爷唱首曲子听呗？”

“此酒入口甘柔而后劲猛烈，你过量了。”太子攥去帕中的水，轻轻擦拭方博滚烫的脸颊和脖颈。

“许昕，我就是想听你唱曲儿，就是想听想听，唱么~唱么~”方博闭眼任太子轻柔服侍，搂着太子的腰头拱来拱去。

“……好吧。”顿了顿，太子无奈地揉了揉小圆脸，竟破天荒真的启唇轻唱：  
“不呈六出祥，岂应三白瑞。易添身上冷，能使腹中饥。有甚稀奇，无主向沿街坠，不着人到处飞。暗敲窗有影无形，偷入户潜踪蹑迹。”

酒太香醇，夜色太温柔，歌声太动听，这个男人又实在太美。方博觉得自己真的醉了，仿佛要溺死在这余音绕梁的歌声里。

“才苫上茅庵草舍，又钻入破壁疏篱。似杨花滚滚轻狂势。你几曾见贵公子锦裀绣褥？你多曾伴老渔翁箬笠蓑衣？为飘风胡做胡为，怕腾云相趁相随。更长，漏迟。被窝中无半点儿阳和气，恼人眠，搅人睡。你那冷漠心肠似铁石，着我怎敢相偎。”在耳边暧昧地吐气。

啊……骗、骗子……不、不敢相偎，那，肆无忌惮伸入自己衣襟内，在胸前轻薄逗弄的手是、是什么……

“一冬酒债因他累，千里关山被你迷。似这等浪蕊闲花，也不是久长计。尽飘零数日，扫除做一堆，我将你温不热薄情化做了水。”低沉性感极富磁性的男声在耳边私语吟唱，耳朵被衔在口中轻轻啃噬，方博跟着节奏韵律一阵一阵地颤栗着，于是……便被弄得一片温不热薄情儿化做了水……

…………

方博伏在许昕的胸膛，过度的余韵还未散去，时不时地痉挛一下。方博入睡前不经意问到：“这首曲子叫什么？”

“《南吕·一枝花·怨雪》。”

……怨、雪？可我不做狐狸雪儿好多年了啊……方博昏昏沉沉地想。……我不是雪儿也不是什么紫儿，我是方博啊……方正而博大的方……方正而博大的博……我叫方……博……  
终于累极而眠。

——————————————————————————

……你怎么知道‘神经病’这个词？你真是方博？你没失忆？……

……这个欠揍的语气，这个一模一样的态度，这个一紧张就结巴的习惯……那你什么都想起来了吗？……

……白告大巫说你九月九日后会忘尽前尘，如新生赤子般纯白无暇……

……要不是你这欠揍的性子和说话方式一点没变，符箓也未有异象，我一度还以为你是被精怪夺舍呢……

……真的不是精怪夺舍？可是符箓没有反应，三魂六魄是方博本人没错呀……

……月迷津渡乱九霄，见君七世来相招。狐死首丘空垂泪，惑世妖星降平皋。……

……十四年前的平皋城，燕王府迎来嫡长子方博的出生，此子乃“惑世妖星”的传闻喧嚣日上……

……你又骗我，刚认识你的时候你说‘神经病’是北戎狄的方言！……

方博猛然睁开眼睛。

昨日忽略的不对劲的地方，在梦里被特别提炼出来，与多日来被反复琢磨思量的零碎细节电光火石般串在一起。方博突然有了一个大胆的猜测。

方博一直以为自己是魂穿在已死的燕王世子身上，用他的肉体重生。或者用周雨的话说，叫做“精怪夺舍”。

可是自己身上这具躯体原本的主人，有着和自己完全相同的姓名、生活习惯、言语方式。方博曾经想过会不会和自己一样是穿越过来的现代人，可是自己再怎么擅长伪装，曾和燕王世子朝夕相处的周雨都丝毫未曾发觉异常，方博并不认为自己的演技有那么出色。

因为占了别人好兄弟肉身的微妙内疚感，周雨这些日子对方博再好，方博也始终感觉隔了一层，小心肝一直在“他对我这么好，不过是因为我的肉体”和“要是妖怪占你肉身，你雨哥非把它拎出来挫骨扬灰”之间跌宕起伏，反倒是跟与燕王世子没交情的太子许昕相处起来更为自在惬意。

可是如果，自己就是他呢？

十四年前，玄天紫狐身死魂消。千里之外的平皋城，燕王世子方博降生，惑世妖星之说喧嚣尘上。

十四年后，方博以身替咒，命在旦夕。白告大巫以戎狄王和燕王之血献祭，为其卜出一线生机，并明示方博忘尽前尘，洁如赤子。

有没有一种可能，十四年前小狐狸死了，便转世成人，作为燕王世子方博活着。受了诅咒之后失忆，亦或是又经历了一次死亡，便忘记了前世这十四年来的一切，以为自己还是刚刚死于邱贻可剑下的时候？

 

诅咒的副作用可能是格式化上一世的记忆，所以周雨会认为他不可能记得他和科哥。可是他不知道的是，除了上一世，方博还有身为小狐狸的七世记忆。虽然那七世小狐狸都未开灵智，可经历的事情还是印象深刻的，给擅长分析的自己提供了很多依据。

在昭文馆伴读的那些日子，方博处心积虑探听消息，不动声色旁敲侧击套取了很多情报。狐狸紫儿死的那一年是天启十年，如今是天启二十四年，而少府令记录世子的年纪是舞勺之年——十五岁。因为时间有误差，方博便下意识忽略了。可最近和周雨闲聊时才发现，大虺一出生便称元岁，也就是说自己的年纪十五岁，实际上是虚岁十五，周岁仅有十四。那么年纪和转世时间一对比，便也对上了！

再多的猜测也是无用，现在当务之急是给许昕治好眼睛，然后便是回大都，找到张继科和白告大巫问清楚诅咒的实际内容，再伺机找办法回现代。周雨宝宝是透明人，肚子里那点秘密最近已被自己掰开来研究了，他应该是真不知道诅咒的细节，再套也套不出什么新花样来。至于邱贻可——虽然不知他和小狐狸究竟有什么血海深仇，能避便避吧，避不了也无所谓。若他没死，迟早也是要对上的，自己这一世已经不是毫无还手能力只能被虐的小狐狸了，自己身为燕王世子，真不信他能拿自己怎么样。何况许昕……许昕应该也会保护自己吧。

想到这，方博伸手去摸许昕的脸颊。奇怪，以往自己一醒，哪怕不动，许昕都会很快清醒，仿佛从来没有入睡过般神智清明。今儿是怎么了？

方博摸胸、捏鼻子、揪耳朵、深吻、挠痒痒都上了，使尽浑身解数也没有弄醒许昕，不光许昕，其余二人也是。给小雨用寒潭冰冷彻骨的水洗脸，小雨依然呼吸均匀，睡得犹如昏迷。当方博把小胖丢水里，给小胖脸上画乌龟，用锅底砸小胖的脸都没能弄醒小胖的时候，方博终于开始方了。

昨晚的酒有问题？那为什么自己没事？  
——————————————————————————————  
三人睡到日上三竿才纷纷醒来。小胖呻吟着摸自己的脸：“奇怪，怎么这么痛……”方博心虚地移开眼神。

周雨一脸迷蒙地看向四周：“昕哥，我好像梦到了一间奇怪的宫殿。”太子微愕：“是不是像天师宫观一样？”  
小胖插嘴到：“我也梦见了，是不是供奉的不是祖师神像，而是一尊手捧仙橙、脚边有玉兔的九天玄女像。”太子和周雨同时点头看向小胖，周雨看到小胖的脸立刻哈哈大笑，许昕也唇角微扬。小胖立刻意识到了什么，跑到潭边一照：“——方博！我杀了你！！！”

方博笑得喘不过气大叫着往许昕身后躲，许昕含笑护着，小雨打岔拦着，小胖玩了半天老鹰捉小鸡，最后败给了两只拉偏架的护短老母鸡，只得悻悻然吃个闷亏。老鹰粗嘎着嗓子问小鸡：“你也做了一样的梦吗？”方博摇头含糊道：“记不清了。”四人百思不得其解，只得暂且略过。

有了成功采集水晶兰的经验，在周雨开挂的寻宝定位和方博的金手指帮助下，四人寻找灵药之旅进展神速。仅月余，便集齐了风神珠、土雷石和金孚叶。唯有搜寻最后一样灵药火凤果时出现了意外。

前一日恰逢满月，太子担心中断会影响恢复，不顾三人阻拦，强行给方博的手腕进行例行治疗。许是前夜的月亮格外盈满，太子真力消耗过剧，在与火凤果的守护灵兽狂化雷神兽战斗时竟受内力反噬，翦泓鞭脱手，眼看要被雷神兽扑伤。情急之下方博拾起翦泓鞭一跃而上，近身肉搏，将雷神兽的脖颈死死勒住。雷神兽大怒，摇头摆尾将方博甩下，方博想撑地躲开却右手腕一酸，动弹不得。本该在左后方配合的樊振东一愣，未及施以援手。危机关头，场外做法的周雨中断术法，扑在方博身上护了个严实。樊振东已来不及出剑，只得飞扑覆在小雨身上，以背生生挨了雷神兽一爪。

眼看三人就要命丧雷神兽爪下，太子用天蚕丝勒住妖兽脖颈，暴喝一声勉力将雷神兽绞住摔飞，周雨扬手一张九品爆裂符，灵光爆闪，声波直冲云霄，被雷神兽砸断的火凤梧桐瞬间化为焦炭，灰烬被剧烈的爆炸带动着漫天飞扬。血肉横飞，残肢碎肉随着漫天血雨淅沥落下。

周雨焦急地去看小胖背后血肉模糊的伤势：“胖儿！你没事吧！”

樊振东摇头：“没事。”

方博被剧烈的爆炸震得脑子轰轰作响：“小雨，你这符也太夸张了。”小雨不无惋惜地说：“我爹给我的保命符呢，天下仅此一张。对了我天！火凤果！！！！！火凤果怎么样了！！！！”

太子露出苦笑。

方博一指化成焦炭的火凤梧桐，笑得比哭得还难看：“天下仅此一张的九品爆裂符，轰了天下仅此一株的火凤梧桐，火凤果也算死得其所。”

 

远处传来闷闷的崩塌声，四人立足不稳，瞬间地动山摇。

———————————————————————

“我烤了鱼和蛇，你吃哪个……算了你还是吃蛇吧。”  
方博看着糊成炭的烤鱼，不好意思地推荐卖相稍佳的考蛇干。用力咬一口手上黑乎乎的烤鱼，焦苦中带着奇怪的酸味，腥到难以入口。

太子摇摇头，将烤蛇干递给方博，拿过烤鱼咬了一口，姿态优雅得如同在享用宫宴。

“哎那个我咬过……”方博看着太子毫不介意地吃掉自己吃剩的食物，丝毫不嫌弃自己的口水和手艺，脸颊泛红，找话题缓解尴尬：“小胖小雨不会有事吧。”

“小雨于寻踪问卦一道最为擅长，不会失散太久的，他和小胖当在寻来的路上了。”

“昕哥，对不起。”方博低着头闷闷地咬蛇干：“都是我太没用了，累你内力反噬还要救我，害得现在内伤加重。”

太子摸摸方博的头：“永远不用跟我说抱歉。”

“可是……”

“你经络受损但丹田完好，现在的问题在于空有内力却无心法招式。等你手腕恢复，我教你大内心法吧。”

“教谁大内心法？昕哥，我求你那么多遍你都不肯教我，你也太偏心了吧！”憔悴的小雨背着昏迷的小胖一步步走过来，看到方博手里的食物就惊了。“博儿你在吃蛇？蛇是大虺的图腾圣兽啊！你竟然当太子哥哥的面吃蛇！”

“无妨，在外便宜行事即可，不必拘泥小节。”太子道。

“昕哥，你真是我昕哥？”周雨翻了个白眼。“方博，你快来看看小胖。”

方博摸了一下小胖的额头，脑海中自动浮现一行字：尺肤热甚，脉盛躁者，病温也。应当是伤口感染发烧了，可惜狐族传承中并没有描述如何治疗。

方博检查小胖伤势的时候，许昕和周雨互换了这两日的消息。山崩之时，像地震的声音一样轰隆隆地从山谷里传来。泥沙裹着石头从山上滚滚而下，把四人冲得失散。方博靠着许昕强行催动内力挟着躲避才没有被砸成肉酱，而小胖护着小雨滚落另一边的山坡，滚成了两个泥人，小胖本就受伤的背被锋利的岩石划得惨不忍睹。山体崩滑，地形改变，周雨的寻踪问卦一术用起来格外艰难，找了足足两天一夜才找到许昕和方博。更糟糕的是，前夜大雨倾盆，林寒涧肃，周雨好不容易找到个山洞照顾了淋雨高烧的小胖一夜。二人衣衫尽湿，小胖高热畏寒，小雨只得脱了衣服搂着他夙夜匪懈，简直苦不堪言。

太子神色凝重：“除火凤果之外的灵药已找齐，逗留无益，小胖的伤势耽误不得，我们速速下山。小雨。”

周雨点头：“知道了昕哥。”

周雨清出一片空地，画出一个大圆。脱下破破烂烂的外衫，脱下尚完好的裘衣，将樊振东放在圆心的裘衣上，在周围泼洒上朱砂和十指指尖血，口念“一阳初动处，万物始生时”，蘸取天地开辟时的一点灵气下笔画阵，一气呵成。

“快！入阵！”

太子不假思索，拉着方博站入阵中。

身形一阵摇晃，眼前被一片犹如翡翠一样光滑透亮，里面隐隐带着淡淡的暗红色光泽的光幕遮掩。光幕上流转着许多奇形怪状的符号，那些符号相互连接，仿佛蕴含了一股神秘的力量。“起阵！”随着小雨的法印结成，光幕上的符号陡然燃起幽蓝色的火焰，摇曳不止。一层淡蓝色的光波，如同水纹一般层层荡漾。阵眼扭曲启动，穿越混沌虚空。

不知过了多久，四人从空中摔下。

除了太子单膝跪地捂嘴干呕，其余三人皆是结结实实摔了个四脚朝天。方博摔得半天才爬起来，蹲一边吐了半天。小雨蹲在他旁边和他并排吐。小胖依旧昏迷。

方博吐完了，拿太子的水囊漱了口：“小雨，这是哪儿？”

“如果不出意外的话，应该是花亭……”

“哦，花亭……花亭？？？？那不是北戎狄的境内吗！！！你随随便便画一个阵法，我们就从昆仑山到了北戎狄？？？”

“什么叫随随便便！你知道我画这个阵法要消耗多少灵力嘛！我告诉你之后两个月都不要指望我做法了，现在还能动已经是本天师天赋异禀了！”

方博看看内伤未愈的太子，昏迷不醒的小胖，灵力尽失的周雨三人组，觉得眼前一黑，扶着额说：“你这是什么阵法？你怎么知道会到花亭？”

“太清山河阵，照着我爹给我的太清山河符画的。”周雨突然有点羞怯，“山河符箓太复杂，本天师的灵气有点不足以支撑……三年前用太清山河符，就是传送到了花亭，那时我、我完全没有晕眩的感觉。”

“那你为啥不用太清山河符？？？”

“这么珍贵的符你以为很容易得吗？我爹就给了我一张！天下仅此一张！多一张都没有！”

“又是天下仅此一张……你到底有多少天下仅此一张的符啊？”

“还有天下仅此一张的金罡雷光符，天下仅此一张的三昧真火符，天下仅此一张的收云驾雨符，还有天下仅此一张的灵神惊鬼符……”小雨掰着手指数道。

“行了，你不要再说了……”

 

狼狈的三人背着小胖行了约一个时辰，果然看到花亭的城门。入城找了一间客栈，放下小胖，问了小二最近的医馆在哪，小雨和方博出门请大夫。

“行了，你要装到什么时候？”太子吹着盏中的茶沫。小胖闭着眼嘿嘿地笑起来：“小雨好温柔啊。”

周雨和方博带大夫回来的时候，还带了一打成衣。四位贵公子的衣服早已褴褛不堪，迫切需要沐浴更衣。客栈雅间不足，条件更差，他们来时要了唯二能看的天字一号房和二号房，太子正在一号房守着樊振东。大夫给樊振东诊脉的时候，周雨迫不及待地推着方博去天子二号房：“走走走，身上痒死了，让小二提热水上来，我给你搓背啊。”

太子和昏迷的小胖：“……”  
太子：“站住！”

“为了救你受的伤，你得负责任！胖就交给你照顾了。”  
白胡子大夫摸了半天脉，捋须说无事，只是昼夜寒暑，饥渴疲劳，需得好好调养一番。太子丢下硬邦邦的一句便挟着方博去了天字二号房。小雨满心不情愿地嘀嘀咕咕，还是老老实实地听着大夫开方、抓药，亲自找小火炉煎了，细心吹凉，扶着小胖的头用勺喂着，再轻柔抹去唇边溢出的药渍。指下的触感太柔软，小雨鬼使神差地戳了戳小胖的脸颊。  
小胖轻轻地呛咳一声，悠悠转醒，抬手攥住小雨作怪的手指。小雨很久没做这等亲昵举动，被当场抓包，颇有些不自在。起身下床，衣襟却被小手指轻轻拉住。怯怯的，希冀的，渴望的，就像小时候的东儿弟弟经常拉他衣角的动作一样。  
小胖的嗓音是重伤后的沙哑和虚弱：“雨哥，能不能，别走……”

天字二号房  
方博：“火凤梧桐已毁，火凤果百年难再得，差一味火性药能，咱们得再想个法子。”  
太子毫不在意地说：“那个不急。对上雷神兽的时候，我看你右手腕似是仍然不能受力？这数月的经络疏通，竟一点作用没起吗？”  
方博：“这正是我要同你说的。你的内伤，小胖的外伤，小雨的灵力消竭，还有我的手腕顽疾，花亭城内或许有一劳永逸的解决方法。”  
方博唇边溢出一丝灵动的笑意：“花亭城外三十里有一处别庄，是大汗先年赐予我父王的。世人往往不知，那里有一处温泉，恰是紫宸汤的源头。”  
两人默契地一对视，太子笑了：“好博儿，孤该怎么奖励你呢？”

（十五）?  
老燕王的温泉镜宫。

游廊交错纵横，曲桥水榭相连。曲桥下是蒸腾的乳白色泉水，雾气缭绕宛如仙境。曲桥的尽头，是玉石砌成的浴池，汉白玉雕刻的兽头口中汨汨吐着水温适宜的水，池边一面巨大的铜镜，不知为何竟不沾水汽，照得人纤毫毕现。

铜镜里春色无边，映出池中雾气氤氲，池边两道赤裸交缠的身影若隐若现。

水声呜咽叮咚，却无法掩住一声声濒临崩溃的呻吟。

方博掩面无助地躺在池边，膝盖以下垂在圣泉中。双腿被强行打开，这天下最尊贵的男人之一，正纡尊降贵地伏在其间施以甜美的奖励和惩罚。

大腿根被啃噬到微微打颤，弱点被噬入温热的包裹中，灵活熟稔地挑逗、吸吮、磨碾到让人发狂的地步。明明是初冬，却被蒸腾的情欲熏出薄汗。

“啊……住手……行行好……”方博已经习惯时不时和许昕互相帮助了，可这么幕天席地的，在幼时沐浴过的圣泉中做这种不堪入目的淫事，还是超出了自己的接受范围。方博颤抖着说：“你可……要点脸成么？……这……这可是……我北戎狄的圣泉……”

许昕一个剧烈的裹吸，在方博的尖叫声中抬起头，抹去唇边浊白嗤笑：“放心，你的东西和这泉水一个颜色，谁看得出来。”说着端过池边的草原白，啜饮一口，哺喂到方博的嘴里。

方博艰难地咽下酒液：“许昕。”

“嗯？”许昕温柔地唇舌相抵，缠绵地又渡过一口烈酒。

“治好你的病之后。”又被温柔地哺了一口酒，方博微微呛了一下。“我可能，咳，可能就，不和你们回金陵了。”

哺酒哺得饶有兴致的许昕定住了：“你说什么？”  
“嗯。我得回大都。”

邱贻可可能还没死。不知道自己中的诅咒是什么，白告大巫不知道有没有让自己回现代的方法。太多的谜团，需要自己花费心力去一一处理。帮许昕解决天盲之症的困扰后，自己也是时候独自去理顺这一团乱麻了。

整理思绪的方博没有注意到身畔人的沉默。

良久，一声轻笑。

“回？我允许了吗，我的‘质子’？”最后两字仿佛从牙缝挤出来，许昕笑得残忍。“记着，你能说‘回’这个字的地方，只能是我的身边。”

本来想耐心等你长大。

是你逼我。

 

被桎梏在强健男人怀里摆成一个羞耻的姿势，漂亮的黑色眼睛如同惊惶小兽，仿佛不能理解一向温柔体贴的情人为何变得无比陌生。

赤裸的肌肤接触，引起一阵阵颤栗。猛地一个激灵，是修长的手指在揉弄着蜜穴。以无可反抗的强势和力度抵开入口，灌入冰凉的沐浴香油，以指腹在其中按压搅动着。做这种暴行时依然秉承着与生俱来的冷酷和优雅，令方博毛骨悚然。

一根，两根，三根。感觉扩张差不多了，太子提起一只腿，凶器在入口温柔而强势地研磨着。

“这里，”按着方博的手摸到惊恐收缩的入口，语气一贯的泰然自若不容置疑。“现在，我要进去。”

方博眼角沁泪，脑中一片混沌无法思考：“我王兄，我王兄不会放过你的。”

“在我的怀里，你提别的男人？”太子怒极反笑。

忽略突如其来的焦躁感，许昕不再客气，凶器霸道狠戾地长驱直入。

 

天色渐沉，波光荡漾在许昕的眼底。柔和的光线下，黑色瞳孔里仿佛盛了满天星斗。

方博双目失神地禁锢在池壁上，身躯被顶得不断上移。射了两次，已是浑身虚脱瘫软。“上次教你的，还记得吗？”充满雄性魅力的声音在耳畔呢喃。方博哆嗦着，不受控制地呜咽一声。

这个人的体温总是凉的，可是现在，一滴，一滴，滚烫的汗水砸在自己的身上。方博能感受到上下起伏的胸膛上，心脏剧烈的跳动。

太子含住那总是吐出无情话语的柔软的唇，将方博拖入泉水中，每一次贯穿都似乎带入滚烫的泉水。池底，濒临溺水的方博只能依赖太子的渡气。这种被迫的温顺令方博羞耻到难堪，狠狠地咬了太子的舌。

“哗”地一声，太子抱着怀中的少年出水，毫不羞耻地袒露着自己雄健的身躯。少年泡得脖颈泛红，浑身酥软麻痹，无力地靠在太子怀里。太子就着结合的姿势，一步一顶，走到铜镜前。

男人以把婴儿便溺的难堪姿势抱着少年，冷酷无情地强迫他睁眼看着镜中。少年惊得呆了。镜子的景象淫靡羞耻到不堪入目，那从不曾有人侵犯过的小穴已被操开，长而热烫的凶器仍然插在里面反复顶弄，有水淅沥顺着臀部淅沥往下淌。太子凭借过日的腰臂力，将少年惩罚性地一下下钉在自己的凶器上。

结合处像要融化一样。

太子将少年抵在铜镜上，霸道地抽插着。方博的乳珠和雄性在冰凉的铜镜上摩擦，很快挺立起来。少年难耐地喘息，试图伸手抚摸，双手却被强行禁锢在身后。太子扣住方博的腰，顶得方博喘不过气，花穴的嫩肉急剧痉挛着。

 

方博感觉自己在粗野的律动中被撸成了一只废狐狸，耳朵和尾椎一跳一跳的，不知哪来的力气，哽咽着用力推开残暴的爱人，向岸上逃去。

早已用天蚕丝松松缚住少年的太子，并不反对和顽劣的小情人玩一下欲拒还迎的情趣游戏。他好整以暇地看着少年手脚无力地试图爬开，然后亲眼看到自己的小情人，以诱人的姿势伏在池边，呻吟着爆出了毛茸茸的耳朵和雪白蓬松的尾巴。

静默过后，是从强壮胸腔爆发的愉悦大笑和异样的兴奋感，“这可真太有意思了。惑世妖星，原来是只狐妖么？”

 

北戎狄圣泉的发源地，紫宸汤的泉眼畔。

一双无力耷拉下来的尖尖耳朵被舔得湿漉漉的，不时敏感地震颤一下。雪白蓬松的尾巴只要被抓住一提，漂亮的躯体必然弓成朔月。挺动得激烈了，纤细白嫩的手指会紧绷地蜷缩起来，抠挠池边的玉石，很快又会被一只大手抓住，送到唇边轻吻。

气若游丝的变调声音，恍若妖冶媚意的求欢。百无禁忌的露骨言辞下，初尝情事的稚嫩少年终于被做得昏了过去。太子抱着瘫软无力的方博，餍足得像找到了心爱的玩具，孩子气的挥挥尾巴，捏捏耳朵。

“给我乖一点，天下最好的博儿。”

【小剧场】  
之后的某一天。  
北戎狄某酒楼老板娘热情地推荐着。  
哎这酒好，这草原白，是用我塞上江南著名的醴水稻和圣泉水酿制的，可媲美你们大虺的染霜尘否？  
方博一口酒喷了出来。  
?  
从此再也不肯喝草原白。

（十六）

方博做了一个长长的梦。

一会儿梦见自己和一个男人坐在教室的前后座，自己在写卷子，男人在专注地看书。卷子上的内容怎么也看不懂，胡乱选了几个ABCD就烦了，拿笔帽在男人背上调皮地画圈。男人往椅背一靠，头也不回，长臂将自己的脖子揽过，侧头接了一个浓情蜜意的吻，接着毫不留恋地放开继续看书。

方博既不忿，又莫名地觉得自己的男人很苏。不依不饶地继续捣乱：“许昕，你在看什么书啊？”

男人慢慢地转头，露出太子那张薄情而俊朗的脸。方博莫名觉得背脊一阵发寒。

“看——”太子一字一句地说：“《西、游、记、之、调、教、狐、狸、精》。”

……？？？exo me？“西游记有有有有有这章？？？我我我读书少你不要骗狐狸！”

教室的桌椅不知道怎么都不见了，太子充满压迫感地站起来，气场两米八地一步一步逼近，一掀衣袍，掏出硕大的【马赛克】，大喝一声：“妖孽，吃俺老许一棒！还不快快现出原形！”那【马赛克】自衣内捅出，粗黑硬烫，见风即长，直捣得方博鬼哭狼嚎，眼冒金星，瘫软如泥，原形毕露。

 

一会儿又恍惚自己还是只小狐狸，正在梦里啃着满满一屋子怎么吃也吃不完的金丝酥鹊，突然感觉到有疾风袭来，警觉地睁眼躲过小太子袭来的腿。美梦被打断，悲愤不已的小狐狸用娇嫩的声音对熟睡中的小太子嗷嗷嗷嗷乱叫，然后一双修长的玉手温柔地捧起自己，放到结实的胸膛上。

主人一手枕臂仰卧，一手轻柔地摩挲着胸口上小狐狸的脊背。小狐狸在这爱抚中感到了安慰，嗓子里咕噜咕噜几声，伏在主人的胸口上蹭了蹭，摇摇小尾巴，委委屈屈团身睡了。

 

一会儿梦见月黑风高夜，杀手满屋窜，主人以一敌众不见颓态，小太子好整以暇抱臂靠立，唇边逸笑。

不装逼会死吗会死吗？小狐狸心中吐槽，一抬头只见刀光剑影中，一操作犀利走位风骚，头上用明晃晃粗箭头备注【高手】的刺客破瓦而入，向毫无防备的主人天灵盖袭去。小狐狸一声哀号，闪电般地扑出，用小爪子挠上刺客的脸。

刺客吃痛，重重地将小狐狸甩在地上。抹掉脸上的血迹，刺客狞笑着向小狐狸抬起手，指缝间夹着的淬毒蒺藜闪烁阴冷的蓝光。

蒺藜飞向狐狸的时候，被众多刺客缠住的主人已是回救不及。被摔得爬不起身的小狐狸惊恐地发出嫩嫩叫声，用小小的爪子捂住眼睛。

一炷香时间过去了，还是没有觉得痛。

一双小手摸索着将自己抱进怀里，小狐狸眼睛偷偷睁开一条缝，怯怯地从爪缝往外瞟，已是在小太子的怀里。刺客之首瞪着一双眼睛仰面躺在地上，毒蒺藜插在眉心。主人暴怒之下将数十刺客全部斩杀，侍卫方才赶到。

事后小太子在床上躺了三天。主人捧着自己去看望他，小太子一边不屑地表示没什么，一边伸手逗小狐狸。小狐狸讨好地舔舔小太子的手指，又被小太子悄悄地掐了一下屁股。

QAQ决定还是继续讨厌你！

 

梦见华装盛服的女子带着浩荡人马从眼前走过，小小的手抠着门框怯怯地呼唤一声“母妃”，却得到一个厌恶不屑的眼神。

 

梦见漫天大雪，自己小小的身躯佝偻在一户人家的屋檐下，衣衫单薄，饥寒交迫。

 

梦见满山遍野的野花，山谷中野樱怒放，一剑舞毕，漫天樱落缤纷如雨，树下，是谁含笑看着自己。

博儿。博儿。谁在轻声地呼唤。

一回眸，看到一双黑得深不见底的眼睛，一时心口巨恸。

 

方博在梦里呜咽着，泪水顺着眼角不断地滑落，又被谁轻轻地吻去。  
于是渐渐睡得沉了。 

（十七）

著名的心理学家巴普洛夫用狗做了这样一个实验：每次给狗送食物以前打开红灯、响起铃声。这样经过一段时间以后，铃声一响或红灯一亮，狗就开始分泌唾液。

那么请问，同属犬科的狐狸在饥肠辘辘的时候，闻到最爱吃的食饵的气味，会做出怎样的条件反射动作？

Q：by方博  
———————————————————

方博打着小呼噜，双眼皮爆皮的大眼睛微微闭着，眼球急速地转动。

小狐狸正梦见主人被叫走，少年太子和两个糯米团子蹑手蹑脚顺墙缝溜进来，将自己从主人的床上挖出来，放到了满满一桌金丝酥鹊中间。

梦里的金丝酥鹊香味尤其写实，不再是记忆中隐隐约约的缭绕飘渺，而是香得浓烈香得放肆，毫不客气地往鼻孔里钻。方博的鼻翼翕动，无意识地开始吧唧嘴。

梦里的小狐狸急不可耐地要往金丝酥鹊上扑，却被捏住尾巴，掐了屁股。小狐狸抬头，少年太子和两个糯米团子脸上是如出一辙的坏笑。

套路！都TM套路！小狐狸愤愤不已。

然而还是没出息地在金丝酥鹊面前秒怂，认命地俯下身，开始打滚、作揖、翻跟头。

见过巴掌大的小狐狸做广播体操吗？都特么熊孩子逼的！

人为财死，狐为鹊亡啊……

方博正哀叹世道不公，狐心不古，突然感觉到有人在摸自己的尾巴。啪叽用尾巴给了那人一下后，果不其然又被习惯性地掐了屁股。金丝酥鹊的香味愈发浓烈，好，好嘛……本狐狸做还不行嘛……方博闭眼哼唧着，就着梦里的余韵，略有生疏地在床上打了个滚，作了个揖，最后翻了个跟头。

砰地一声撞到了床栏。

方博一脸懵逼地睁开了眼睛，

梦境里围着自己坏笑的三张小脸跨越时空的距离，增加了命运的宽度和厚度（尤其是小胖），以一种猝不及防的姿态穿越在自己面前。

看着床头张大嘴巴面面相觑的小胖、小雨，方博终于意识到刚刚自己做了什么，一时羞愤欲死。太子已经和小时候一样，笑得从床上翻了下去。

“博，博儿，小胖按着正德楼给的方子，试做了金丝酥鹊，准、准备拿给你尝尝。”平常滔滔不绝的周雨此刻有点结巴了。

一向少年老成处变不惊的樊振东脸上表情也有点开裂。嗫嚅着什么，最后僵硬地吞了一口口水，什么也没说。

不知道戳中了太子的哪个点，许昕已经笑得滚在地上。好不容易止住笑，看到金丝酥鹊又开始笑。好不容易再次缓过来，看到方博无辜又可怜的眨眼表情又开始笑。笑得喘不过气，笑得小胖和小雨都开始懵逼了。太子哥哥真的很久很久没有这样开怀大笑过了。不，不是开怀大笑，这种程度，应该已经可以算得上是在抽风了吧？？【扶额

脑子还有点懵的方博自暴自弃地想，算了。爷做的丢脸的事多着呢。

好不容易止住笑，太子的眼神闪烁了一下。

“不准备解释一下么？你的尾巴。”

 

……？？？

……什么？

……尾巴？

……什么尾巴？

 

【质子·第一部·完】


End file.
